Sentimientos Encontrados
by Delek-Malfoy
Summary: ya... van 16° en esta super "saga" de Draco y compañia... lean lo que va a pasar esta vez
1. La tarea

Lunes por la mañana, 8:35 AM, para ser más exactos... Poca luz en el cuarto, chicos durmiendo, algunos roncando... Las cortinas de la cama cerradas, la tenue luz que expulsaban las velas reflejaban el verdoso color de la tela... y yo recostado ahí, totalmente despeinado, un poco sudoroso, por un extraño sueño, y con ojeras... Corrí las cortinas, y logre ver a Crabbe tirado en el suelo, con una pequeña posa a su lado de pura salida...  
  
-Asqueroso... -susurre, pasando por arriba de él. Goyle no estaba tan lejos, y también estaba tirado en el suelo. Los otros, estaban un poco más ordenados, ¡pero roncaban como nunca! Creo que eso fue lo que me despertó... -necesito un poco de aire...  
  
La sala común estaba aún vacía. Se pudieron escuchar a algunas chicas gritando: "Mi ropa interior, ¿dónde la dejaron?" "¡Tu y tus ataques de orden!" Y otras cosas más. Bien, quedaba suficiente tiempo para perder. Las clases empezaban a las 10:00. Volví a al cuarto, y del baúl saque ropa limpia, y otras cosas... luego baje, y fui al baño. Me quede en la ducha por un largo tiempo, pensando quizá que cosas, mientras el agua corría por mi cara...  
  
Al rato baje, ya arreglado y peinado, a desayunar. Eran las 9:12, creo. Me senté en la mesa de Slytherin, y un plato apareció frente a mí, se veía bien bueno todo, pero no tenía hambre... bueno, un poco... Vi al frente mío, y ahí estaban los tres idiotas. Como odiaba a Potter y compañía... La sabelotodo de Granger, que en estos años... se había convertido en la "novia de Potter", luego el pelirrojo que también fue un "intento de novio" de Granger...  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Ya estabas aquí! -oí chillar a Pansy- ¡Te estaba buscando!  
  
-Cállate... cállate... -susurre suplicando  
  
-¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!  
  
-¿En serio? Uy nunca hubiera sabido... puesto que son las 9 y algo, y se supone que todos debemos estar listos para las clases... Eres tan inteligente, tu poder de deducción me impresiona... -le respondí molesto. Se quedó callada, y por lo que pude ver se sonrojo. Pobre Pansy... a veces es tan... tonta, tan no sé como describirla... Me levanté, y me fui a clases, ya era la hora así que...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
El día comenzaría con Pociones. Obviamente para los Gryffindor's no era el mejor comienzo de semana, pero para nosotros estaba bien. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, con su típica mirada fría. Todos entramos, Pansy no volvió a hablarme, eso no estaba mal...  
  
-Como comienzo de esta clase -dijo Snape- haré unas preguntas... para ver que tanto han estudiado para la clase... cada pregunta tendrá cierta cantidad de puntos...  
  
Y así fue. Slytherin gano, gracias a mí, Draco, bastantes puntos. Gryffindor gano, pero muy pocos como siempre... Estábamos casi en la mitad de la clase, cuando Snape se levanta, nos dirige una mirada aterradora, y comienza ha formar parejas, para una pócima que tendríamos que preparar como tarea...  
  
-Potter/Parkinson -comenzó-Weasley/Crabbe, Goyle/Patil... -así por un tiempo. Solo quedaban dos Gryffindor's y Dos Slytherin's- Bronsse (Gry)/Dreon (Sly), Malfoy/Granger... el trabajo esta escrito en la pizarra, ¡MÍNIMO! 5 pergaminos... para el próximo Lunes...  
  
-¡Que! ¡Yo con Granger! Oh... no...  
  
-Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz contigo, ¿sabes?  
  
-Seguro y querías estar con tu noviecito cabeza rajada... -me burle  
  
-Cállate... ¿Qué acaso no quisiera estar con Pansy?  
  
-Prefiero estar contigo que estar con ella... -me miro algo extrañada, y quien no... que rayos me había pasado que dije semejante estupidez. Intente cambiar el tema rápidamente- bueno, nos juntaremos en la biblioteca a las 8 de la noche, en punto, Granger. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos... y espero que no lleves a tus guardaespaldas... -sonreí malicioso  
  
-Espero que tu hagas lo mismo... -contesto enfadada. Justo en esos momentos tocaron para salir. Al fin, ya me estaba hartando de las recomendaciones de Snape. Crabbe y Goyle no estaban muy felices con sus parejas, al menos yo tuve un poco de suerte: Granger, físicamente, no estaba tan mal...  
  
¿Qué? ¿Por que ponen esa cara? Ya tengo 15 años, y soy hombre, además tengo un par de ojos grises que no solo miran soberbios, saben... también pienso en chicas, pero soy más reservado... Granger había crecido, no se podía negar. Su cuerpo no era el de la niñita chiquita, que siempre era defendida por Potter, su salvador... No, no, ahora estaba formado. Quizás sus medidas no son 90 60 90 pero cerca han de estar. Vieran su cintura, es... ahhh, y su... tan... y sus... ya se desarrollaron, claro esta... En cambio Parkinson, creció, sí... ¡Para los lados! Vaya chica, esa si que no para de engordar... Come más que yo, y eso que soy hombre y mi actividad es mucho más que la de ella.  
  
Eso me recuerda... pronto tendríamos el partido contra Ravenclaw, que por supuesto ganaremos. Saben bien que yo solo había entrado al equipo para fastidiar a Potter, pero... últimamente, me tome muy en serio eso de ser buscador, y soy tan, o mejor, buscador que Potter. Salgo en las noches a practicar solo, con un permiso especial de Snape, y ya me leí "Quidditch a través de los tiempo" unas 5 veces. Mi padre me regalo una Snitch de practica profesional, y una nueva escoba... estoy bastante equipado.  
  
Camine sin mirar a la sala común. Contraseña, bla bla bla... entro. Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre, peleando. Me acerque para saber por que peleaban esta vez  
  
-¡Si pierdes esta tendrás que besar a Patil! -dijo Crabbe. Como ven, no soy el único que piensa en chicas...  
  
-¡Que lastima tu tendrás que besar a Weasley! -Crabbe hizo como que iba a vomitar  
  
-¿Que se supone que están haciendo? -vaya cara la de los dos idiotas... no creerán que ese par de ineptos son mis amigos- Hablen...  
  
-Estamos jugando piedra, papel, o tijeras... el que pierde, tiene que hacer una penitencia -dijo Goyle- ¿Quieres jugar?  
  
-No... estoy bien así  
  
-A lo mejor Draco Malfoy tiene miedo de jugar... -escuche una voz femenina. Era Katrin Glinth, una alumna de Slytherin de 6° año. Hace tiempo que quiere algo conmigo, pero es demasiado... como decirlo, sutilmente... veamos... lo diré de la mejor forma: típica chica que le gusta uno y otro y otro y otro... además de ser infiel.  
  
-Yo no tengo miedo... solo que no voy a complacerte, y no jugare... -escuche un leve "cobarde"- por que no juegas tu mejor, si pierdes... besas Goyle... si ganas, me ganas a mí -tonta, como la mayoría de las Slytherin's... creen que con mirarse al espejo, y verse bien siempre serán alguien en esta vida. Acepto... Jugaron.  
  
-Piedra... papel... -dijeron al unisón- ¡o tijeras! -Crabbe saco piedra, Goyle también, pero Katrin, para su mala suerte saco tijeras... me revolqué de la risa, ella solo me miro ofendida. Tanto que me importo también; tuvo que besar a Goyle, que visión más graciosa, no pare de reír durante todo el día.  
  
Las clases siguieron. Historia de la magia. Me quede dormido en mitad de la clase. Pero como el profesor solo hablaba, no se dio cuenta. Las horas pasaron... pasaron, bien hora de almorzar. Crabbe y Goyle iban de tras de mí, con mirada matadora, y más Goyle que había sido besado por la chica más codiciada de Slytherin. Entramos al Gran Hall, y un mar de murmullos nos golpeo. Todo ya estaba listo... los platos servidos, las copas llenas... Pude escuchar a Granger reclamar por que yo sería su pareja... nada fuera de lo común.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Que asco... ver como Granger y Potter... agh. Salí del salón, con medio almuerzo comido. Verlos me hizo sentir rabia, y asco... creo que voy a vomitar... Me fui al campo de Quidditch. Fui al camerino y me cambie: no podía contener esa extraña sensación que me hacia sentir unas ganas de mandar a todo el que se me cruzara por delante al mismísimo infierno... Potter, siempre el bueno, siempre el mejor, siempre el héroe... payasadas... a veces ni siquiera era él, el que hacía las cosas, pero igual había que celebrárselo a Potter, y quien mejor que su novia Granger... la estúpida Granger...  
  
Saque una pequeña caja con una Snitch dentro. La mire, nunca me fije demasiado en su color, aunque su nombre lo dijera: dorada. Como era nueva, y me había escapado a Honeydukes y compre un equipo completo para limpiar escobas, y con eso también podía limpiar la Snitch. Quedaba bastante bien... La tomé, y agarre la escoba, y fui al medio del campo. Era de día, eso sería más fácil, que jugar de noche. Monte la escoba y deje que la Snitch se alejara sola... Volé a lo alto, mientras que la bolita verificaba el terreno. Cerré los ojos y espere... Estaba dispuesto a empezar, cuando una voz me llama... 


	2. Pensamientos

-¡Malfoy! ¡Baja, tengo que hablar contigo! -era Potter. Ni me moleste en bajar, le dije que se fuera, que estaba practicando para el partido de Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw- ¡escucha Malfoy! ¡Yo tampoco tengo ganas de hablar contigo, pero baja!  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -dije mientras bajaba de la escoba- No ves que estoy ocupado... ve con tu noviecita a jugar por ahí, o mejor aún: piérdete  
  
-Mira Malfoy, es de Hermione de quien quiero hablar contigo... -levanto un dedo amenazador; sonreí, se veía tan ridículo haciendo eso, que no pude evitarlo- no quiero que te aproveches de Hermione mientras yo no este... si lo haces, te las veras conmigo... te recuerdo que es mi novia...  
  
-Sí, y no sabes cuanto me alegro por ello... -monótonamente- si yo quisiera aprovecharme, Potter... lo hubiera hecho hace demasiado tiempo... y tu, nunca la hubieras tenido de novia... -lo miré. Supongo que entendió lo que quise decirle, por que se fue murmurando quien sabe que... Seguí practicando. Atrape la Snitch en tiempo record, pero nadie me vio, todos estaban en clases... menos yo. Me adentre demasiado en mis propios pensamientos... y olvide todo, hasta que día era... estaba oscureciendo, ahí fue el único momento en que me di cuenta que ya había perdido el día escolar...  
  
Baje cansado por el entrenamiento personal, y con un pequeño silbido llame la Snitch, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para ver las estrellas... tenía la Snitch en la mano ya, y... por alguna extraña razón, cuando la miré, me recordó a Granger... sacudí la cabeza, y lleve mi mano a ella, estaba sudando, realmente estaba cansado. Tome la escoba, y me encamine al camerino. Tire la escoba por ahí, y me fui sacando la ropa... me sentía muy sucio, estaba desesperado por un baño...  
  
-Ahhh... que horas serán... -me dije a mí mismo, entrando en la ducha  
  
-Las 10... y tu dijiste a las 8, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos... ¡Haz llegado más que tarde, Malfoy! -me regaño una voz que pude reconocer que era de Granger  
  
-¡Que haces en el baño de los camerinos! -tantee por ahí buscando una toalla. Encontré una y me tape rápidamente- ¡Hace cuento que estas aquí!  
  
-Llegue justo cuando estabas ya en la ducha, tranquilízate... -se sonrojo- ¿Mañana donde y a que hora nos juntaremos?  
  
-Mira... -salí de la ducha, con la toalla envolviéndome la cintura. Se llevo rápidamente las manos a la cara- te aseguro que has visto a Potter muchas veces así... no deberías impresionarte... -lo pensé mejor- bueno, creo que tienes razón al impresionarte... supongo que Potter no tiene lo que yo...  
  
-Escucha Malfoy, no tengo de que impresionarme. Además Harry... ¡Supongo que tiene mejores cosas que tu!  
  
-Supones... No lo has comprobado... -cruce los brazos. Esperen, no pensaran que tengo el cuerpo de antes, no claro que no. Con el Quidditch mi cuerpo mejoro bastante, esta más... fornido- bueno ¿Viniste a verme desnudo? O a algo más...  
  
-¡No vine a verte desnudo! Vine a buscarte... pero, jamás pensé que estarías bañándote... -pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas al decir eso. Era... satisfactorio de alguna manera- yo... ya me voy...  
  
-Espera... -tome su mano, resbalo un poco por el agua, pero la agarre igual- quédate fuera del camerino, yo me arreglare y haremos el trabajo... supongo que contigo los trabajos vuelan, así que... Aún es temprano y... -me miró. Asintió- bien... espera afuera... -camine un poco, de vuelta a la ducha, pero... para mala suerte mía... la toalla que me envolvía se soltó, y callo al suelo... yo estaba de espalda, me agache, y me tape lo más rápido que pude. Granger reía de buena gana... y yo no me atreví a mirarla...  
  
Paso poco tiempo, para volver a estar con ella. Cuando me vio, comenzó a reír, pero le regañe y volvió a callarse. Caminamos en silencio. Yo me coloque una ropa que tenía en el camerino: unos pantalones negros, con un sweater negro, y la capa de Slytherin. Ella traía puesta ropa muggle por lo que pude notar: jeans ajustados, polera manga corta blanca y ajustada, que hacia resaltar su figura... No le quedaba mal...  
  
-Harry hablo contigo ¿Verdad? -dijo ella, con una especie de ternura que no conocía  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Que te dijo? -esa inocente curiosidad me asustaba  
  
-Nada...  
  
-Vamos, dime. No seas tímido... -como me hizo reír eso. Negué- Malfoy, dime...  
  
-¿Quieres saber, realmente, la verdad? -asintió- veras... tu novio Potter, me "amenazo" y comento... que tú eras su novia... y que en lo posible... -dije muy serio- no me aprovechara de ti... -se quedó callada. Me miraba sorprendida- tu querías saber...  
  
Seguimos caminando en dirección a la biblioteca. Todo estaba algo oscuro; supuse que estaría cerrada la biblioteca, pero... ella era la novia de Potter, y nada era imposible para ella... En las puertas de la biblioteca, había una gran manilla. La miré y ella saco la varita. Apunto. Murmuro el hechizo. La puerta se abrió... Lo único que iluminaba el gran espacio era la tenue luz de la luna, que entraba por las ventanas... Ahora era mi turno; saque mi varita y murmure "Candere..."  
  
-¿Candere? -dijo ella- ¿de donde lo sacaste?  
  
-Es un hechizo sencillo, y algo viejo... mi abuelo me lo enseñó hace tiempo... -me miraba extrañada- no es magia negra, es magia antigua, es como un sinónimo de Lumus, solo que este dura mucho más...  
  
-Bien, comencemos ya, son las 11 de la noche, y si Filch llega, nos matara...  
  
-Sí, sí, sí... -sin prestarle atención, me senté, y apoye los pies en la mesa. Ella me miró resignada  
  
-Esta bien... Yo traje unos libros: "Un paso a la muerte, para volver a la vida" "500 pociones para detener la vida después de la muerte" "Vivir es la muerte, volumen 5" "Blanco vida, negro muerte" "Una noche viva, la siguiente muerta, de Finne McPolf" Es todos, creo... ¿Que trajiste tu?  
  
-Toda una biblioteca por buscar... -ella abrió la boca tanto como pudo- ¿Qué?  
  
-¡No te interesa en lo más mínimo hacer la tarea!  
  
-Veamos... primero no soy tu novio, no me grites...  
  
-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Mira Malfoy, te levantaras, irás por allá, y buscaras algo relacionado con la poción: FineVite  
  
-Tu no tienes ningún derecho a...  
  
-¡AHORA! -abrí los ojos; jamás en mi vida me habían gritado de esa forma, ni tampoco me habían ordenado a hacer nada. Cuando reaccione, me levante y fui a buscar lo que me ordeno. Me demore todo lo que a mi se me dio la gana, eso sí... pequeña y leve venganza contra ella. A los 30 minutos que llevaba buscando un libro, llegue con ella...  
  
-30 minutos te demoras en buscar un libro que estaba en el pasillo detrás de mí, tres puestos a la derecha -sonreí, pareció suavizarse un poco- ahhh... siéntate... ya tengo casi todo listo...  
  
-Supuse que eso pasaría... por eso me perdí entre la biblioteca  
  
-Olvidas que es trabajo de dos, ¿eh? -la miré, y volví a sonreír. Nunca pensé que estar con la sabelotodo iba a ser tan placentero, si se le puede llamar así... - ¿Malfoy puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Lo estas haciendo, pero sí...  
  
-¿Por que no estas insultándome, como es costumbre tuya? - pestañeé reiteradas veces. Era una buena pregunta... aunque sonara extraño. No la había insultado ni molestado hace bastante rato... y ahora, no sabía que contestarle... ¿por qué se me hacía muy agradable su compañía? ¿Por qué me hacía sentir cierto cosquilleo extraño, cada vez que me quedaba mirando? ¿Por qué el solo hecho de estar con ella, a la media noche, en la biblioteca y a solas me hacía comportarme como nunca antes lo había hecho? ¿Por qué contemplarla escribiendo sobre pergamino, a la luz de un hechizo antiguo, me hacía olvidar donde estaba, que estaba haciendo y por que lo hacía? ¿Por qué pensar en el hecho de que estamos solo y tan cerca hacía que mi corazón diera un vuelco y me quedara sin aire? ¡¿Por qué no soportaba la idea de que fuera novia de Potter y no mía?! ¡POR QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO TANTAS TONTERÍAS!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Solo voy a decir unas palabras de agradecimiento: Gracias por dejar rewiew, espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic n_n  
  
(No soy muy adicto a esas cosas... =P) 


	3. Escuchando tras las puertas

-No lo sé... debe ser que estoy cansado y no me da el ánimo... -genial, de todas las cosas que pensé, tenía que decir lo que jamás se me había cruzado por la mente... al parecer encontró lógica la respuesta, por que se encogió de hombros y continuo con lo que escribía  
  
No puedo... creerlo... es imposible que yo... que ella... una Gry... Hermione... Granger... sangre... Malfoy... Slytherin... muggle's... Me levante de la silla lo más rápido que pude y la quede mirando con expresión de miedo. Hizo lo mismo  
  
-¿Malfoy te sientes bien? -yo estaba más pálido que nunca. Sacudí mi cabeza, y apoye mis manos en la mesa: todo pensamiento ridículo, era negado y me hacía tiritar... mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis manos sudaban, y yo no podía creerlo, ella... ¡No! No... Coloco sus manos en mi frente  
  
-¡Que haces! -me exalte. Aclare mi garganta- estoy bien...  
  
-Malfoy estas como una hoja... y estas sudando frío, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Comienzas a asustarme! -se llevo las manos al pecho- Malfoy...  
  
-Estoy... estoy bien, solo... debe haber sido el almuerzo... -me senté, e intente disimular lo que paso- "no puedo creerlo... es imposible... no, no, no... por favor... es la novia de Potter... es sangre-sucia... es Granger... "  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-¡Que! -me volví a exaltar- que quieres... -sonrojándome... ¡Yo! ¡Sonrojándome! No lo puedo creer...  
  
-¿Estas mejor? -asentí frenéticamente- es mejor que dejemos esto así, puedo terminarlo yo sola... no te preocupes  
  
-Como quieras... - me levante, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, así que tire algunos libros- ouch... -tirarlos me dolió, y más cuando me golpe con la mesa. Ella rió, eso me hizo sonrojar mucho más. Se acercó y reviso mi rodilla: dijo que solo se pondría algo morado, que no se notaría con las bludger que me habían golpeado anteriormente. Genial. Me agache para recoger los libros, y justo me encontré con su rostro frente al mío... escasos centímetros nos separaban, podía sentir su tibia respiración... no puedo creerlo, pero me acerque... ella no se movió, se quedo ahí... rocé sus labios, sentí un suave y tierno calor en mis labios, gracias a los suyos... pero se levanto...  
  
-Ya es muy tarde... lo terminaré sola... después se lo entregaré a... a Snape... -dijo, apretando un libro contra ella y mirando el suelo  
  
-Herg-g... Granger... yo... no... -¡que rayos me esta pasando!  
  
-Yo no le diré nada a Harry, si tu no lo haces... ya me voy...  
  
-¡Espera! -no, no, es imposible, nunca fue verdad- te iré a dejar... -al parecer se sorprendió- si Filch te ve rondando por ahí sola, te castigara... en cambio si me ve contigo, sabrá que tengo un permiso especial de Snape, y no nos molestara... después de dejarte, me iré a mi sala común... Prometo no hacer nada... -miré al suelo, era degradante la forma en que me comportaba, pero ni idea de por que lo hacía, de por que no podía evitarlo... jamás sentí algo así y no sabía controlarlo  
  
Acepto, sabía que yo tenía razón. Deshice el hechizo Candere, y la ayude con los libros. Cerramos la biblioteca, y nos encaminamos a la torre de Gryffindor. No dijimos nada, solo caminábamos. Note que me miraba de reojo... nunca había actuado tan estúpidamente, aun así... siempre hay una primera vez... para todo...  
  
Mientras caminábamos, Granger me dio unos golpes suaves en el brazo, y señalo al frente. Había luz en una de las tantas habitaciones; le hice unas señas para que nos acercáramos, pero se negó... bien, siempre queda el modo difícil. Tome su brazo y la jale. La puerta por suerte estaba media abierta, y pudimos ver a... ¿Snape? ¿Snape conversando con alguien más?  
  
-Debes volver Severus... Eres de los nuestros, vuelve... -decía un hombre, por lo que pude notar  
  
-Es mejor que te vayas... si alguien nos ve... sospecharan, y no sobrevivirás... vete, y en lo posible no regreses... no volveré a estar con ustedes...  
  
-Malfoy, vamonos... -susurro Granger  
  
-Estas loca... cállate, y escucha...  
  
-No creas que será fácil librarte de mí, Severus... te advertimos, que si entras... no podrás salir... Si cambias de opinión, no olvides que estaré aquí a la misma hora... y espero que tengas una respuesta positiva...  
  
-¡Vamonos Malfoy! -repitió. Justo en esos momentos salía Snape, con sus brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Tome a Granger de la cintura, y la jale hacia mí, escondiéndonos en la sombra de una estatua. Le tape la boca, por que estaba reclamando demasiado para que la soltara. Revise que no estuviera Snape ni el otro tipo, ahí fue cuando la solté  
  
-¡Malfoy, como pudiste!  
  
-¡Era eso o que Snape nos matara! Y otra cosa... no menciones esto a Potter, ni lo que viste, ni lo que oíste... En lo posible no te metas en problemas con Snape...  
  
-Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer... -cruce los brazos, y la miré burlón  
  
-Pensé que eras más inteligente, Granger. Snape lo negaría todo... Y por su puesto, de una u otra forma, nos haría olvidar lo que vimos... Piensa, es Snape. Eres Gryffindor, tienes muchas desventajas... en cambio yo, no...  
  
-Investigaras sobre esto, ¿verdad? -asentí- yo te ayudaré... -comencé a reír  
  
-Tu no entiendes, verdad... ¿Que te acabo de decir... ? -se acerco a mí, y tomo mi rostro. Sentí como empezaba a cambiar mi color  
  
-Me acabas de decir... Que yo me encargue de todo, y que si te puedo ayudar en esto, y... que nos juntaremos mañana para terminar el trabajo... puesto que es de dos, y yo ya he hecho mucho... Mañana a la misma hora... y esta vez, sé puntual... -alguno de los dos tuvo suerte, por que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba cerca, y solo dobló en la esquina. Desapareció. Bien... yo, torpe, me quede ahí parado, recordando lo que había hecho. Extraño, el recorrido que hizo no desapareció de mi mente en todo el resto de la noche...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, me levante e hice todo lo que acostumbro ha hacer. Al parecer estaba sonriendo demasiado, por que Goyle y Crabbe lo notaron, incluso me preguntaron si algo había ocurrido, pero nunca les conté. Perder mi tiempo diciéndoles que estuve gran parte de la noche con una Gryffindor, les daría un shock para toda su vida... No, quizás con lo estúpidos que son, no entenderían.  
  
Al menos una cosa me ponía de muy buen humor. Ese día tendríamos el partido de Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, hacía tiempo que llevaba practicando, eso me hacía sentir seguro. Me pregunto... ¿Granger estaría ahí, para verme atrapar la Snitch, como lo hacía cuando Potter jugaba? No, no lo creo... Potter no se lo permitiría...  
  
Teníamos Transfiguraciones, McGonagall nos hizo un examen sorpresa, por el mal comportamiento de dos Slytherin... sí: Crabbe y Goyle. No me fue mal, pero no me fue excelente. Bueno, el nuevo capitán un chico nuevo, por lo demás; su nombre era: Nick Monet, capitán y golpeador del equipo de Slytherin. Bien, él me sacó de la sala para mandarme a practicar. Es un buen capitán pero a veces es demasiado cretino  
  
Estaba en el campo, pensativo y practicando. Por alguna razón pensaba en Hermione... debo quererla demasiado, que ya le digo por su nombre. Pensaba en lo magnifico que sería que dejara a Potter por mí, sé que pido mucho... pero al menos... Ella me enseñó algo, me enseño lo que sentir algo por alguien. Obviamente eso no te lo enseñan en una escuela de magia, ni te lo enseñan tus padres... quizás si te lo enseñan pero no los míos...  
  
Lo único que me enseña mi padre es a ser cruel, despiadado, mente asesina... tengo suerte de ser un buen alumno. El sueño de mi padre, si es que tiene uno, es que yo sirva a Voldemort como él lo hace, y que lo sustituya. De repente una bludger me golpea el brazo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Quiero agradecer a mis fans... ahhh ya, se me subio a la cabeza. No, realmente quiero agradecerles que lean un fic como este (hay que tener mucho valor para hacerlo) les agradezco sus rewiew's, son los que me dan el animo para seguir esta historia... aunque sea algo cursi n_n()  
  
Bueno, ojala lo sigan leyendo. Recuerden que siempre queda la opcion de dejar reclamos, o demandas, o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Gracias =P 


	4. Celoso de mi

-¡Despierta Malfoy! ¡No atraparas la Snitch durmiendo!  
  
-¡Ese no es motivo para lanzarme una bludger! -se me escaparon pequeñas lagrimas- ¡Qué inteligente eres, genio! ¡Acabas de romperle el brazo a tu buscador! -baje; como me dolía el brazo. ¿Ven lo que digo? Es buen capitán, pero muy idiota... tendré que buscar en la sección prohibida un hechizo que me cure rápido  
  
Me apresure a la enfermería. No podía creer que existiera semejante dolor... Al menos no esta Lockhart, sino me arrancaría los huesos como lo hizo con Potter, el muy idiota... Mientras caminaba tenía los ojos cerrados... GRAN ERROR; concejo: nunca camines con los ojos cerrados si tienes un brazo roto, por mucho dolor que sientas... Puede existir cualquier estúpido que choque contigo... por ejemplo Longbottom... Tropezó y me agarro el brazo. Grite varios métodos de donde se podía meter la escoba... incluso encontré lugares que jamás pensé entraría una...  
  
-... ahora vete... y en lo posible... no te aparezcas frente a mí... o sino tomare mi propia escoba y haré todo lo que te dije ¡ahora mismo! -grite  
  
-¡N-no t-te preocup-pes Mal-foy! ¡No volverá a pasar! -y lo vi desaparecer. Vaya, si que corre rápido el gordo... Je, el brazo seguía doliéndome, y yo jadeaba por su culpa. Hermione llego justo detrás de mí, eso me asusto- ¡Her... Granger!  
  
-Malfoy, ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? -le conté lo de mi brazo- ahhh... Vamos, te acompañare la enfermería...  
  
-Estoy bien, solo... necesito... mi varita, e ir a la biblioteca... -me quedo mirando extrañada- necesito un poco de magia...  
  
-Malfoy, yo puedo hacer magia curativa... -¿es que Hermione no tiene un limite? Tomo mi brazo- además, no necesariamente tiene que ser algo que solo te cure pero te deje con el dolor... -murmuro unas palabras... el dolor desapareció. Potter si que tiene suerte... Con Hermione como enfermera quien no se enfermaría- ¿Y, que tal?  
  
-Excelente... -moví el brazo- no duele... ¿Quién te enseño? -solo sonrió- Qué extraño que no estas con Potter...  
  
-Bueno, si quieres que este con Harry... Nos vemos luego  
  
-¡No! No, no es necesario...  
  
-Actúas muy extraño, sabías Malfoy... -me miró. No puedo creer que tenga ojos tan hermosos... ¿Yo dije eso?- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas enamorado? -sonrió  
  
-Es... educación, he recibido la mejor, para tu información...  
  
-Ahhh... sí... educación... discúlpame... -miró atrás- ¡Ay no! ¡Es Harry!  
  
-Y que quieres que haga yo... -monótonamente  
  
-Habla sobre el trabajo conmigo, rápido... -comenzó a decir en voz alta- Sí, por eso necesito que terminemos el trabajo lo antes posible...  
  
-Sí, Granger, lo que tu digas... -actuando. Se acerco Potter. La abrazo por detrás, y le beso la mejilla... agh...  
  
-Her... amor... ¿Qué haces con Malfoy? -ataque de celos, no lo puedo creer- deberías estar conmigo... tenía que hablarte... ya sabes...  
  
-Oh, Potter... ¿acaso estas celoso de que tu chica este conmigo? -moleste un poco- A lo mejor tienes miedo a perderla...  
  
-Mira, Malfoy... No tengo por que estar celoso de ti, sé que soy mejor... y Hermione no tiene tan mal gusto como para cambiarme contigo...  
  
-Pero tiene bastante mal gusto como para elegirte a ti, ¿verdad? -eres un idiota en pocas palabras... - Granger, quedamos en eso... así terminaremos el trabajo luego, y Potter no se pondrá celoso...  
  
-Cállate Malfoy, o no respondo... -oh Potter ha hablado  
  
-Sí Potter... no te preocupes, tu enfermedad se puede tratar, aunque no creo que puedas curarte del todo... Idiota... -gire y camine. De pronto Potter me toma el hombro, obligándome a girar... Mirando con verdadero odio, levanto su puño y me golpeó en la mandíbula... ¡Qué se ha creído el muy cretino! No es mi culpa de que este celoso de mí...  
  
Retrocedí adolorido, coloque mi mano en mi rostro... Dolía como nunca, pero me aguante: Hermione estaba ahí. No iba a dejar que Potter me dejará en vergüenza, y menos cuando lo vi sonreír abiertamente cuando me golpeó... Además fue casi inconsciente, pero apreté los puños rápidamente y golpee la boca del estomago de Potter, dejándolo sin aire. Comenzó a toser desesperadamente, pero yo solo lo miré. Hermione se abalanzo contra él, para ayudarle...  
  
-Es mejor que lo dejes un rato en paz... mientras más se tranquilice, más rápido volverá a respirar...  
  
-¡MALFOY COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A HARRY! ¡MIRA COMO LO DEJASTE!  
  
-Her... H-her...  
  
-No lo apoyes tanto, Granger... -dije eso y me marche. Potter seguía tosiendo frenéticamente... Que divertido fue golpear a Potter, tuve suerte de que ningún profesor estuviera ahí, aunque estoy seguro de que el estúpido ese hará algo contra mí... quizás me tire encima a su muñeco Weasley, si lo hace quedara igual...  
  
Creó que Hermione llevo a su novio a la enfermería, puesto que desde el campo no se veían. Que pena por ti Potter, te deje en plena vergüenza con tu novia, jajaja... perdón, no pude evitar reír. Que satisfacción... golpear a Potter... si tengo la oportunidad lo haré más seguido.  
  
Bien, bien... las horas pasaron, y el partido comenzaría luego. Las clases habían sido canceladas, y ya casi todas las casas estaban en las gradas, esperando con ansias que comenzara. Banderas verdes con plateado flameaban contra el viento, todos los Slytherin nos apoyaban con sus gritos, con sus vitoreos. Lo mismo hacían con los Ravenclaw... Nuestra casa había hecho un gran cartel con el nombre de nuestra casa, lo simpático del cartel era que una vez aparecía la palabra: ¡Viva Slytherin, Ustedes ganaran! Cambiaba a una foto mágica donde aparecía todo el equipo de Quidditch saludando, luego pasaban una foto de cada jugador solo.  
  
-¡Buenas tardes a todo Hogwarts! -grito Jordan Lee- ¡Buenas tarde profesora! -mientras le guiñaba un ojo a McGonagall- Ay no se enoje... ¡Hoy, como ya todos saben, será el partido de Slytherin -gritos por parte de nuestra casa- vs. Ravenclaw! -lo mismo hicieron- En estos momentos se están preparando... ¡Presentaremos a los equipos! Partiremos por... ¡Ravenclaw! -este chico no nos quiere, ya me di cuenta- Como buscador-a y capitan-a tenemos a... ¡Cho Chang! No es linda la chica... -McGonagall lo regaño- solo digo la verdad... vaya que carácter...  
  
-¡Lee acaso te pagan por decir tantas tonterías, dedícate a vociferar el partido! -le dijo McGonagall  
  
-Bueno, bueno no se enoje... ¡Cómo guardián tenemos a... Valerie Hotman! -aplausos por ella- Cazadores... tenemos a... ¡El trío Smith! -chicos nuevos... - y por ultimo a los dos golpeadores: ¡Rolf Sáinz y Delman Rudnick! ¡Que les vaya bien chicos y chicas! -dijo mientras volaban sobre él publico  
  
-Más te vale coger la Snitch antes que esa Ravenclaw, o sino te las veras conmigo Malfoy... no estoy dispuesto a perder frente a una chica -me dijo el capitán  
  
-¡Ahora presentaremos al equipo de Slytherin! -aplausos- Como nuevo capitán y golpeador tenemos a: ¡Nick Monet! Y como segundo golpeador: ¡Robert Macchiavello!-aplausos, cada vez que nombraban a alguien aplaudían, llegaba a ser monótono- Los nuevos cazadores son: Mikel Llach, Aarón Bohem y Paul Shand! -gritos, eran los 3 chicos de 7° año más guapos según las chicas- ¡James Wenzel como el guardián! Y por ultimo el buscador de la casa de Slytherin... ¡Draco Malfoy! Este chico ha mejorado con el paso del tiempo... -yo también era considerado uno de los chicos guapos de la escuela. Muchas chicas aplaudieron por lo demás- ¡Cual de los dos equipos será el ganador! ¡Slytherin o Ravenclaw! ¡Que gane el mejor!  
  
-Quiero un juego limpio... sin faltas -dijo Hooch- ¡Comiencen!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Bueno como ya he dicho antes, y muchas veces en los otros capítulos: GRACIAS, por tener paciencia con esto... Les advierto que estos capítulos se pondrán algo cursis, pero ya se me pasara... quien hubiera dicho que yo escribiría eso...  
  
Bueno, agradezco los rewiew's de: DrarkGurl, Hermionet2002, Odio a kiko, Yverne y Karoloka de Felton-Malfoy ustedes me dan el ánimos para escribir  
  
¡Ah! Por cierto... Yverne, no tengo Id-a de que es Id de para yahoo, lo siento ^^U 


	5. La enfermeria

Las Bludger salieron hechas balas por el cielo, mientras que la Snitch verificaba a los buscadores. La Quaffle fue lanzada y todos volaron en dirección a sus respectivas bolas... Monet me dijo que primero dejara pasar algunos puntos, y que en lo posible engañara a Chang con la Snitch. Hice eso... hice como que había visto la Snitch varias veces, baje en picada unas 5 veces, e hice que casi chocara contra un pilar... Potter hubiera caído si hiciera eso, pero ella se demoró en perseguirme...  
  
-¡Smith tiene la Quaffle, vuela veloz por el campo y... oh no! ¡Una Bludger le golpea! ¡La Quaffle cae... y es atrapada por Llach! ¡Mikel Llach la atrapo! ¡Esta frente a frente con el guardián de Ravenclaw y... oh! ¡Que esta haciendo! ¡Soltó la Quaffle, la soltó, no puedo... esperen! ¡Shand la tiene! ¡Se intercambiaron la Quaffle! ¡El arco esta desprotegido y... PUNTO PARA SLYTHERIN! -vieja técnica, no sé como pudieron caer, si son tan inteligentes... - ¡El marcador esta 60 a 20 a favor de Slytherin!  
  
Monet me hizo una seña. La que yo esperaba hace bastante tiempo... La de atrapar de una vez por todas la Snitch. Me quede quieto, suspendido en el aire, y empecé a buscarla. No la encontraba... ya me estaba desesperando... miré las gradas, ¿Dónde podía estar? Maldita Snitch, si solo fuera como la que me regalo mi padre que con solo un silbido llegaba a mí...  
  
No lo puedo... creer... ahí estaba. Estaba ahí. Pero, ¿Que hacía ahí? Que me miran, yo no hablo de la Snitch hablo de Hermione. Estaba ahí, en las gradas y parecía apoyarme, estaba sola... Un resplandor me hizo despertar, esta vez si había sido la Snitch, paso frente a mí velozmente.  
  
Busque a Chang, seguía buscando la Snitch. Volé rápidamente esta donde estaba, Chang se percato de mí, y me siguió. Me apresure en agarrarla, pero me costo, la verdadera Snitch era mucho más veloz... hice cosas que jamás pensé hacer al atrapar una Snitch... estaba frente a mí, estire la mano... más, más... solo un poco y... ¡Rayos! ¡La perdí! Subió, y yo hice lo mismo... ahora sí la agarraría... Volvió a estar frente a mí Me subí a la escoba, de forma que quede parado en ella. Estiré mi mano y... caí... caí de 15 metro de altura... ¿Saben el dolor que sentí?  
  
-¡Draco Malfoy se ha dado el porrazo de su vida! -grito Lee- ¡Digo! ¡Atrapo la Snitch!  
  
-¡Di algo coherente Lee! -grito la profesora. Yo parecía muerto... estaba tirado en el suelo, con la Snitch en la mano... Todo me daba vueltas, la cabeza me dolía como nunca, y no sentía nada de mi cuerpo... solo podía escuchar gritos y aplausos de parte de varios... al menos había hecho ganar a mi equipo. Oh dolor... mucho dolor... ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras tumbado en el suelo, sin poder mover ni siquiera tus párpados? Me llevaron a la enfermería, mientras que alguien me decía al oído "Para ser un Slytherin eres valiente... " y de ahí no recuerdo más. Me desmaye...  
  
La enfermería... solo había estado ahí una vez, en todo el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts. No sentía mis piernas, mis brazos, nada... lo único que sabía era que estaba agonizando. Pude escuchar unas voces... Creo que era de una chica, estaba algo histérica... eran dos creo... no sé nada...  
  
-¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Déjeme verlo! ¡Por favor! -gritaba  
  
-Sólo cuando él despierte... entiéndame señorita, esta muy mal... déjelo descansar -pude escuchar. Me intente mover en la cama, no tengo ni la más mínima idea sí me moví, pero al menos podía hablar  
  
-¡Ya cállense! ¡Me estoy muriendo y a ustedes se les ocurre gritar! -no fui muy amable, pero que querían un: Por favor guarden silencio...  
  
-¡Ya despertó, déjeme verlo! -paso corriendo por lo que escuche, se colocó a mi lado. Lo sé por que pude sentir sus movimientos- ¿Malfoy, estas bien?  
  
-... Duele todo... -murmuré. Intente levantarme, eso creo- ¿Quién... quién eres?  
  
-No te levantes... Madame Pomfrey me matara si te vuelves a desmayar... Soy yo, Hermione... -abrí los ojos tan rápido como pude  
  
-¡Hermione! -todo volvió a darme vueltas y caí de espalda a la cama  
  
-¡Draco! -grito, nunca le había escuchado decir mi nombre... siempre era por mi apellido- ¿Estas bien, dime que sí, por favor? ¡Malfoy, despierta!  
  
-Cállate... no me grites... Todavía estoy vivo, sabes...  
  
-Oh... me asustaste... ¿Por qué te tiraste de 15 metros?  
  
-No me tiré... solo quería la Snitch... Te recomiendo no hacerlo... ¿Ganó Slytherin, verdad?... -asintió, no estaba mal, al menos ganamos  
  
-Cuándo te veo ahí, tirado en el suelo... pensé que habías muerto, o algo así... -¿se preocupo por mí? ¿En serio lo hizo?- como quieres que terminemos el trabajo... -se apresuro a decir. No, no se había preocupado- debes salir rápido de aquí  
  
-Casi muero y tu te preocupas por un trabajo, vaya sé que no te trato de lo mejor pero no me quieras tanto...  
  
-Que querías, me molestas gran parte del día, y además golpeaste a Harry...  
  
-Oh lo quieres mucho, ¿eh? Por que no mejor no vas con él y me dejas morir en paz...  
  
-No seas melodramático Malfoy, es... solo que golpeaste a mi novio  
  
-¿Y? Él también me golpeó, y por mí nadie se preocupa... ¡No me digas que es distinto! -cuando comenzaba a buscarle una excusa a su noviecito Potter. Se quedó callada, al parecer noto mi enojo- Mira, que culpa tengo yo de que Potter este celoso de que te allá tocado conmigo... ¡Que cree que voy a hacer!  
  
-¡No lo sé, Malfoy, no lo sé! -los dos estábamos gritando para ese entonces; Madame Pomfrey llego regañándonos, tomó a Hermione por el brazo y la saco de ahí, en cambio a mí, me inyecto algo que me hizo dormir por todo el resto del día...  
  
Eran media noche, y yo estaba solo en la enfermería. Ya podía moverme mejor, y no sentía tanto dolor. Recordé lo que paso la noche anterior, en una de las habitaciones de los pasillos. Snape y el otro tipo estarían reunidos ahí nuevamente, pero... Hermione no estaría ahí, de eso estaba seguro  
  
Me levante con cuidado, aun me sentía adolorido... Mi brazo estaba algo dañado también, según Madame Pomfrey se había quebrado, bueno aun no se recuperaba del todo  
  
Camine a la puerta de la enfermería, era tarde así que todos deberían estar durmiendo. Miré afuera para estar seguro de eso, y no encontré a nadie merodeando por el pasillo. Salí sigiloso rumbo a esa habitación...  
  
¿Era idea mía o esa noche era más oscura que las anteriores? Quizás estaba nublado, o era yo quien veía así... Sí hubiera sabido que caer de 15 metros traía tantas consecuencias no lo hubiera hecho. De algo estoy seguro: me estaba muriendo de hambre. Desde la tarde que no había comido nada, y me estaba dando fatiga.  
  
Seguí caminando, sentí un ruido detrás de mí, pero no preste atención, hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Mí espalda se convirtió en hielo, y me puse pálido, sí era Filch me mataría...  
  
-¿Malfoy? -Filch no tiene una voz tan armoniosa ¿o sí?- ¿Malfoy que haces aquí?  
  
-Her... Granger -era ella, vaya... si que me asusto-Lo mismo te pregunto. No deberías estar aquí...  
  
-Tu no deberías estar aquí, estas enfermo -negué- sí lo estas... casi te desmayas cuando te toque...  
  
-¡Solo es fatiga! Tengo hambre...  
  
-Tienes suerte, estamos cerca de la cocina... y yo también tengo algo de hambre... -la miré y le hice unas señas para que primero me acompañara a la cocina.  
  
-Ya te sientes mejor de tu... ¿Bueno de todo? -preguntó ella; asentí- no lo creo... te has tocado el brazo durante todo este rato, ¿te duele verdad? -sentí un leve sentimiento de pena hacia mí, eso me hace creer que soy menos...  
  
-Si, me duele... desde ayer... desde que me inyectaron realmente... -Hermione me miró  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? -negué, no quería recibir más ayuda de nadie  
  
-Estoy bien así... -caminamos, por la oscuridad de los pasillos, que nos llevarían a la cocina  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Hola de nuevo, bueno.... les adverti que se pondrían algo cursis este capitulo y el siguiente, pero ya no volvera a pasar... -,- lo prometo. Veamos que más... ah! Si, Karoloka... si, ya biene un beso no te preocupes, y tendra latazo (iuuuyyy.... ) ^^U  
  
Bien, entons se cuidan nos leemos ^^ 


	6. El beso

Llegamos frente a un cuadro de frutas, y ella le hizo cosquillas a una pera. Al principio pensé que el hambre le estaba afectando, pero note que lo que ella hacía nos dejaba el paso libre para entrar a la cocina.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, pero de repente... una población de elfos llega y nos empiezan a atender. "Quiere de esto señorita" "A lo mejor el caballero quiere servirse de este plato" "Que tal si prueba este, señor" Y cosas por el estilo. Nos tenían rodeados, ofreciéndonos cuanta cosa había al alcance.  
  
-¡Dobby! -dijo ella; ¿Quién rayos era Dobby?- Hola  
  
-Oh señorita Hermione, Dobby esta muy feliz de verla... -al verme a mí, palideció, tanta impresión causo que casi se desmaya- señorita... viene con... -susurro- el señor Malfoy... -ella asintió, creo que era mi turno de hablar  
  
-Escucha elfo... no voy a hacerte nada... no puedo ahora, y tengo hambre... si no te molesta, sírvenos algo  
  
-Por favor... -agrego Hermione. Mirándome enojada. Los elfos, los casi 100 que había, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por la cocina, yendo de aquí a allá, calentando, cortando, picando, friendo cosas...  
  
En poco tiempo había toda una mesa con cosas que se veían muy bien: carnes de todo tipo, ensaladas, jugos, postres, millones de cosas que seguro no dejaríamos de probar... Nos miraron por un rato, cuando nos acercamos y vieron que disfrutábamos de la comida, se alejaron  
  
-Supongo que mañana saldrás de la enfermería... -mientras comía  
  
-Como crees, Granger, si salgo de la enfermería ahora... -saco un poco de pollo- no podré pasearme por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de información...  
  
Seguimos comiendo. Yo no pare aunque ya era hora de irse... Hermione esperaba, y esperaba... Me estaba comiendo una manzana bañada en chocolate, cuando me agarra la mano, y me obliga a pararme  
  
-Oye, estoy comiendo  
  
-Llevas 3 horas comiendo, ya no deben estar ahí... seguro ya hablaron -yo seguía masticando mi manzana  
  
-Bueno, será mañana... -vuelve a tomarme del brazo- ¡Ay ay, Granger, ay! ¡Mi brazo, Granger!  
  
-Sí no logramos averiguar sobre lo de ya-sabes-que, al menos terminaremos el trabajo; que tengas un brazo roto no es tanto... -gruño, nunca la había visto de esa forma- y no seas tan delicado, Malfoy...  
  
-Bueno, pero... ¡Ay, suéltame! -logre hacerlo- y no soy delicado... -sonrojándome- solo que me duele... No soy delicado ni nada por el estilo... -sonrió. Se despidió de un elfo, del antiguo elfo nuestro, pero que más da, ella era así... - pero quiero comer más  
  
-Mira, Malfoy sino... -me miró, comenzó a reír como nunca  
  
-¿Que? ¿De te que ríes? -sentí un ardor extraño en mi rostro  
  
-Tienes crema en la cara... -se echo a reír más. Toqué mi cara y sí, tenía razón. Sonreí maliciosamente y tomé un poco de crema de un pastel que había... jeje, y adivinen donde cayó- ¡Malfoy! ¡No, mira como me dejaste!  
  
-En venganza por reírte d... ¡No! -una tarta de merengue se estampo en mí- ¡has comenzado la guerra!  
  
Y así fue... Comenzamos una guerra de comida que jamás pensé hacer con una Gryffindor. Como ya estábamos cerca de los postres eso fue lo que más nos tiramos. Tortas, pasteles, pastelillos, tartas, queques, bizcochos... Logré arrinconarla; tenía un postre de merengue en la mano y estaba dispuesto a lanzárselo  
  
-No... Malfoy... quieto... -me acerque más  
  
-No... Granger, me las pagaras... -sonreí. Ella sacó su varita- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?  
  
-Nada... ¡Wingardium Leviosa! -el postre voló de mi mano y fue con ella- lastima que tengas tu brazo lastimado  
  
-¡Devuélveme eso! No... Granger, no... ¡No te acerques! -retrocedí un poco  
  
-Nunca pensé que un Slytherin retrocediera... -levanto el postre  
  
-No retrocedo... -me acerqué- acaso quieres probarme... -se detuvo- Mira quien retrocede ahora... -me acerqué a ella. Estaba bañada en crema. Tenía todavía el postre en la mano  
  
-Malfoy no te acerques o no respondo... -le tomé las manos, aunque estaban resbalosas; forcejeamos por un rato, hasta que... el postre cayo sobre los dos... rendidos, nos sentamos en el piso, apoyándonos en nuestras espaldas  
  
-Ahh... tendré que estar una semana en el baño para quitarme todo esto... ¿Sabes algo? Nunca pensé que estar contigo sería divertido...  
  
-Lo mismo estaba pensando... -giré para verla de frente, y como ella no sabía cayó en mis piernas- tienes crema en tus labios... -¿Qué rayos me paso?...increíble, pero los dos nos sonrojamos. Se levanto de mis piernas, y se quedo mirando el suelo.  
  
-Tu también... -susurro. Uy, cambie de color tan rápido que pensé que sangraría... La miré de reojo, no dejaba de mirar el piso, eso me ponía nervioso... Tuve unas ganas irresistibles de hacerla girar y besarla, pero no... era novia de Potter, y yo no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo...  
  
Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Sucio, pegajoso y en la cocina de la escuela, no era la mejor forma que yo tenía de pasar la noche...  
  
Abrí los ojos, y ella estaba ahí, tan cerca de mí... La sangre se me congeló, y mi corazón latía tan rápido que no me dejaba respirar bien... Se fue acercando a mí, llevo su mano a mis labios, y coloco crema en ellos... quieto, eso era todo lo que sabía hacer en esos momentos... se acerco más... y me besó  
  
Tenía un sabor dulce, no estoy seguro si era por la crema o era ella, pero se sentía bien. Paso sus manos por mi cuello, mientras que yo colocaba mis manos en su cintura. Perdí la noción de todo, no sabía nada, excepto que besaba a Hermione...  
  
El aire empezaba hacer falta, y eso fue lo único que logró separarnos. Cuando lo hizo, me miró pude notar que estaba sonrojada. Se soltó de mí, y se levanto  
  
-Es mejor que nos vayamos... estamos sucios, y... es tarde... -tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar. Me quede ahí sentado sin saber en lo más mínimo que estaba haciendo... sacudí mi cabeza, y me levante. Tome mis cosas y la seguí...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Pondré este capitulo rápido, no es mi favorito... 


	7. Lucius Malfoy

-Vuelve a la enfermería, ya es muy tarde... -me dijo. Miré al suelo, y supuse que estaría avergonzada, o triste o quizás que cosa extraña... -lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que paso...  
  
¿Es fácil decirlo, verdad? Olvidarlo todo... me gustaría hacer eso, pero no puedo... maldito sea el día en el que me fije en la novia de mi peor enemigo... Camine a la enfermería. No quería estar con ella, tampoco... Fue todo el recorrido cabizbajo, no me importaba si alguien me veía, que más daba en esos momentos... De repente, escucho un golpe y un intento de grito y se oía... como Hermione  
  
Corrí donde ella se supone que estaba; cuando la encontré estaba tirada en el suelo sollozando. Yo estaba helado, no sabía que hacer  
  
-Papá... -en hilo. Giró rápidamente, camino hacía mí, y... me golpeo  
  
-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma... -dijo- no te quejes... no tengo a una niña por hijo...  
  
-Qué... qué haces aquí... -me miró; luego camino donde Hermione, ya no sollozaba, solo estaba quieta- ¡Qué le hiciste!  
  
-Solo esta bajo un hechizo... uno creado por Voldemort, por cierto... -saco su varita- que tal sí... la hacemos sufrir un poco más... ¡Crucio! -Cerré los ojos, y lo único que hice fue escuchar como gritaba- no es linda... Draco -dijo tomando su rostro- para ser sangre sucia... -se fue acercando a ella: ¿mi padre tenía pensado besarla?  
  
-¡Papá! -me miro enojado- Este... que haces aquí -soltó a Hermione, dejándola caer al suelo fuertemente. Otra vez me golpeo  
  
-Te he dicho que no me molestes cuando me divierto... -escupí y una mancha roja apareció en el suelo. Toqué mis labios y estaban sangrando- estoy aquí... por que quería verte, hijo mío... -susurré: "cínico" y nuevamente me golpeo- no tienes derecho a hablarme así... ahora, Lord Voldemort, nuestro señor... me dejo un pequeño encargo: tengo que hechizar a una persona de Hogwarts... otro día te diré para que... y como justo estaba rondando por aquí, y esta chiquilla estaba paseando... pensé en dejarle el cargo a ella...  
  
-Y... de que se trata, dime... que le hiciste...  
  
-Eres muy insistente... igual que tu madre... esta bien, te diré: es un hechizo sencillo... consiste en que ella dé su vida... para Voldemort... ¿Entiendes ahora? -tomo mi brazo y me obligo a levantarme- no quiero que esto se sepa...  
  
-Padre... ¿Cual es el hechizo?  
  
-Eso a ti no te importa... pero puedo decirte algo, ¿Qué haces tú fuera de tu casa?... -Y que le decía: "Estaba en la cocina, con Hermione Granger, ya sabes la sangre-sucia, besándonos, y ¿Cómo esta mamá?" No... Saben el miedo que se siente pensar que tu propio padre puede matarte, con solo decir unas palabras... - contesta...  
  
-Pues... yo... Estaba con Crabbe y Goyle... íbamos a ir a Hodmeades... -sonrió de forma que no me gusto demasiado, y por 5 vez casi me golpeo  
  
-Mentiroso... Pero que más da, has aprendido de mí... -miró a Hermione- llévatela de aquí... antes de que despierte...  
  
A la mañana siguiente. No dormí en toda la noche, gracias a unas palabras que mi padre había dicho: "Ella dará su vida... para Voldemort... " ¿Qué haría yo cuando despertara? ¿Qué le diría? No podía llegar y decirle que estaba condenada a morir... por culpa de mi padre, y en cierta forma mía...  
  
-Ay... -comenzaba a despertar- ¿Draco?  
  
-Vaya... desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre... -se levanto- ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-¿Qué haces en el cuarto de chicas? -dijo sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba  
  
-Este no es el cuarto de chicas de tu torre... es la enfermería...  
  
-¡Que hago yo en la enfermería! -intente buscar una excusa  
  
-Pues... veras... Tu... cuando ibas para... en el pasillo te... -gran manera de decirle morirá en poco tiempo- veras... -me miró un poco asustada- ¿recuerdas algo de anoche? -se sonrojo tanto como pudo ¿Qué estaría pensando?  
  
-Draco... no... -agarro las sabanas, tapándose  
  
-¡Que rayos estas pensando! ¡Yo no te hice nada anoche! -me sonroje, igual que ella  
  
-Bueno entonces... -por casualidad miro su brazo- ¡Ah! ¡Que es esto! -me lo mostró. Era algo parecido a la marca tenebrosa, pero... estaba como recién formándose, apenas y era una media cabeza de serpiente... o algo así  
  
-Y como te lo... -recordé el hechizo que mi padre había dicho- ¡No te sientes débil ni nada!  
  
-Pues... no  
  
-Ah, sí... eso pensé... debe ser... algún... alguna alergia, sí... -¡Que hago! ¡Que hago! Rayos  
  
-¿Qué te paso a ti?  
  
-Nada, solo... estoy bien -me levante- yo ya puedo salir de la enfermería, me lo dijo Madame Pomfrey hace poco, mejor que hagas lo mismo... Potter debe estar preocupado, ya que no llegaste a dormir a la torre... -sonreí. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par, y Potter, con Weasley detrás, entran en ella. Obviamente no venían con la mejor intención del mundo.  
  
-¡Que le hiciste a Hermione y por que esta aquí, contigo! -grito. Estaba rojo de ira, y si tenía la oportunidad me devolvía el golpe que le di... Genial, anoche recibí de mi propio padre una paliza, y ahora viene Potter a regalarme otra- ¡Contesta Malfoy!  
  
-Potter, ni te imaginas lo que hice con Granger ayer en la noche... -Potter abrió los ojos como nunca  
  
-¡Malfoy! -comencé a reír- Harry, Malfoy y yo solo hicimos la tarea, nada más, no le hagas caso... solo lo hace para provocarte... -no pude evitar reír. Agarro a Hermione del brazo y se la llevo de la enfermería... Cuando salieron, me tire en la cama para seguir riéndome. Potter sí que es ingenuo  
  
Madame Pomfrey llego de nuevo, y me regaño por el alboroto, al parecer no soy su favorito, no como Potter... Me curo las heridas que mi padre me había hecho, y me dejo salir. 


	8. Vas a morir

Fui a la sala común de Slytherin, obviamente. En el camino me encontré con Pansy... Bueno, fue un solo: "No me toques" lo que la dejo tranquila, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle me protegían de ella. Aunque no lo crean, Pansy es alguien... de quien protegerse...  
  
La sala estaba igual de fría como siempre, la chimenea, o intento de una, estaba apagada, como todos los años. Los sillones estaban acomodados, y había unas cuantas golosinas sobre una mesita. No alcance a sacar ninguno por que Crabbe y Goyle saltaron sobre aquella mesa, dejando esparramado todo... Las cortinas y pancartas con la serpiente de Slytherin seguían ahí...  
  
Fui al cuarto de chicos, por un momento, a pensar sobre como le decía a Hermione todo... pero si Potter se enteraba, ahora sí que me mataría... Quizás, si le mando una nota a Hermione, si tal vez eso funcione... No, esperen... Potter se escurriría como siempre con esa capa que tiene... Hace mucho que sé sobre esa capa, y el muy cretino cree que me engaña... Tendré que mentir que es sobre el trabajo, supongo que será la única forma de verla y decirle...  
  
-¿Draco? -escuché; venía de Katrin, la chica de 6°. Tenía un leve toque de sensualidad- Que haces tan solo... Draco; ¿No quieres un poco de compañía? -se sentó a mi lado  
  
-Sí, quiero... -dije- pero no la tuya -Sé que soy un hombre irresistible, pero... tengo la estúpida manía, claro no lo aprendí de mi padre... el era alguien que siempre que podía... engañaba a mi madre, pero... ahhh, mi padre es un ser especial de serle fiel a la mujer que amo... Lo peor es que... ¡Todas las chicas más codiciadas de Hogwarts se acercan cuando estoy enamorado! Que afán... Me levante, y la quede mirando apoyándome en la pared- es el cuarto de chicos, vete...  
  
-ES mejor así, ¿No lo crees? -negué- vamos, Draco, ¿Qué acaso no te gusto? -se acercó a mí. Tomo mi corbata y comenzó a jugar con ella, me miró a los ojos; no puedo negar que tenía ojos muy hermosos, pero no... tenía que estar enamorado de alguien más... - Que tal si vamos a un lugar más... ¿Privado?  
  
-S... No, déjame solo... -me la quite de encima- sal del cuarto de chicos, ahora... -no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de mí vida- vete... -eso fue como si una afilada espada estuviera traspasando mi piel, sanguinariamente  
  
-¡Que dijiste! -chillo- Malfoy... piensa, soy Katrin Glinth... la chica más bella de todo Hogwarts... Escucha lo que me dices... -murmuro  
  
-Sé lo que dije, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ellos... -tomé sus hombros- ahora... FUERA -la obligué a girar y la saque del cuarto de chicos. Su expresión era muy graciosa, pero no: Hermione Granger tenía que estar en medio de esto  
  
Volví a sentarme en la cama, pensando en como decirle ya-saben-que a Hermione. Escuché una campana, y eso me hizo despertar para ir a clases. Llamé a Crabbe y a Goyle, para que nos fuéramos, y así lo hicimos.  
  
Íbamos por el pasillo, y vi a Hermione y a Potter, delante de nosotros. Ella miraba el suelo, mientras caminaba, y Potter estaba gruñendo. Weasley estaba perdido por ahí con coqueteando con una chica, no muy lejos y un poco acaramelados...  
  
Verlos me dio una idea; Saqué un pergamino y saque parte de él, me apresure en sacar la pluma y la tinta, le dije a Crabbe que hiciera de apoyo, y escribí sobre él: "Te veo en la biblioteca, después de las 8. No faltes" Al terminar, guarde todo rápidamente, y doble el papel. Les ordene a Crabbe y a Goyle que se fueran, que me esperaran en la sala; así lo hicieron. Cuando por fin se fueron, camine hasta alcanzar a Hermione, e hice como si hubiera chocado con ella, por casualidad, y en esos momentos le metí el papel en el bolsillo  
  
-Fíjate -dije de modo que Potter escuchara- en tu bolsillo... -susurré. Asintió. Seguí caminando tranquilamente, con mi característico andar soberbio.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Malfoy? -pregunto Potter, al ver que Hermione seguía mirándome  
  
-Nada... lo de siempre -tomo su brazo- vamos, no quiero llegar tarde...  
  
La clase fue de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con el semi-gigante de Hagrid. Mi padre ha hecho lo posible para que lo saquen de esta escuela, pero Dumbledore siempre lo defiende, y no lo logra... Tuvimos que aprender como se alimentaba a un "Duende del Bosque" Según el viejo de Hagrid eso nos ayudaría un poco en pociones.  
  
Nos dijo que sacáramos el "Monstruoso libro de los monstruos, volumen 2" y no nos ánimo mucho a hacerlo... Unos 3 alumnos fueron mordidos por el libro...  
  
-Malfoy, serás el primero en alimentarlo... -¡Lo sabía! Ese estúpido esta contra mí... quiere mandarme a la enfermería de nuevo  
  
-Pero... -me tomo del cuello de la túnica, y me empujó a la cerda, donde estaban encarcelados los duendes- esta bien...  
  
Tuve suerte, en el momento que me hacía, mejor dicho me obligaba a acercarme a la cerda, la clase termina, y todos se fueron... Hagrid pareció decepcionado...  
  
Las horas pasaron, y pasaron... Katrin no se volvió a acercar a mí, y creo que no lo volverá a hacer. Crabbe y Goyle me dijeron que yo estaba actuando muy extraño, que nunca antes me habían visto así, desde que conocen a mi padre.  
  
Espere recostado en mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, ni en que por culpa mía... quizás no era mí culpa, quizás yo nunca estuve involucrado en esto, quizás solo es un mal sueño, una pesadilla... tal vez cuando despierte, vea a mi madre... sentada a mi lado... aunque suene muy, pero muy extraño mi madre siente... un poco más de aprecio, que mi padre, por mí; supongo que debe ser por que ella me tuvo en si estomago, seguro como una carga para papá... Cerré los ojos, y así fue como, lentamente, me dormí...  
  
Nuevamente perdí clases, eran las 7:48 PM cuando desperté, y si no me daba prisa, otra vez la dejaría plantada. Me levante, deje la cama como estaba, y corrí a la biblioteca. Insulte a alguno para que se apresuraran mientras me dejaban el paso libre. Llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca, y me sujete en el marco: correr no es mi fuerte... Suspire, me acomode la capa, y entre.  
  
Miré la hora: 7:54... Dos cosas... O corrí demasiado rápido, para no dejarla esperando o la biblioteca estaba cerca de la sala común de Slytherin; pero de que llegué, llegué  
  
Estaba casi vacío; Madame Pince estaba en el escritorio, anotando unas cuantas cosas. Me advirtió que pronto la biblioteca sería cerrada, y le hice un ademán para que se quedara tranquila. Fui a un pasillo, saqué un libro cualquiera y me senté a supuestamente a leerlo  
  
-Hermione, que te tarda... -empezaba a desesperarme. Madame Pince también...  
  
-Señor Malfoy, le anuncio que tiene que salir de la biblioteca... voy a cerrarla -y Hermione no llegaba- por favor...  
  
-Sí Madame Pince -tuve que salir de la biblioteca- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... ¡Por que me haces esto! Es importante llega de una vez... -me propuse a practicar lo que le diría a ella al verla- veamos... no será fácil, sé sutil... aunque te cueste... bien, Hermione... sí, así me ganare un poco de su confianza... recuerdas que te traje... no eso no... cuando te fui a dejar en el pasillo, mi padre... estaba cerca, y con un encargo de Voldemort... ¡No! Si digo ese nombre se podría desmayar... no, quizás, no lo sé... quizás, si le digo, si voy al grano de una vez, y listo... sería: Hermione... vas a morir  
  
-¡Que!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Perdonen si me tarde demasiado en publicarlo, se que subía uno cada día, y ahora tardare aproximadamente 2 a 3 días, lo siento ^^U Pues, gracias por los rewiew's como siempre, y... bueno eso, Nos vemos 


	9. Mi peor dia

-¡Hermione! -me asusto  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Draco Malfoy? -avanzo hacia mí  
  
-Llegas tarde, te dije clarame...  
  
-¡Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo ahora, Malfoy! ¡Dijiste que iba a morir y quiero un... -le tapé la boca. Nunca pensé que iba a reaccionar así... tendría que explicarle todo, y no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo  
  
-Shhh... por si no te das cuenta estamos fuera de nuestras casas; si un prefecto nos ve nos castigara... -su ceño fruncido, indicaba que no le importaba nada, excepto saber a que me refería con eso de: "Vas a morir... "  
  
-Escucha Draco, quiero saber...  
  
-Por que vas a morir... -le di la espalda por un minuto, pensando como partir. Dándole la espalda fue como le dije- veras... en pocas palabras, y aunque suene cruel, es por culpa de Voldemort... Por lo que mi padre me contó, estas dando tu vida, para dársela a Voldemort, y así... el pueda recuperar parte de su poder... -giré. Su rostro estaba pálido, como una hoja, asustada, y algo temblorosa  
  
-No es... pero, ¿Cómo? -le conté lo de la noche anterior, de cómo mi padre había llegado y todo- y... ¿tu... no fuiste... ¡Tu no fuiste capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo, verdad! -comenzaba a perder el control  
  
-Yo no podía... por que...  
  
-¿¡Por que soy sangre-sucia!? ¿!Por eso!? -negué, ahora estaba apunto de llorar- ¡No puedo creer que sea por eso, Malfoy!  
  
-No es por eso, tranquilízate... -y ahora que hacía- Hermione, escúchame...  
  
-¡Sé que tu familia es de magos muy reconocidos! ¡Pero pensé que en lo más hondo de tu corazón... no, que corazón... ¡No tienes corazón!  
  
-¡Escucha, que podía hacer yo! -grite- ¡Es mi padre, trabaja para... bueno, que querías que hiciera! ¡Cuando llegué... -me detuve. Se oían pasos hacia nosotros- ¡Vamos!  
  
-¡No me toq... ¡ -no la deje terminar; Le tapé la boca, y nos fuimos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos de ahí- ¡Malfoy suéltame!  
  
-Cállate... -seguimos corriendo. Vi un poco de luz en uno de los pasillos, era tenue así que supuse que era un farol, y seguramente era Filch- ¡No debiste gritarme, mira lo que provocaste! -susurré, buscando algún pilar para escondernos  
  
-¡No debí gritarte! ¡Que querías un "cariñito y un besito" acaso! -la miré  
  
-¿Y por que no?  
  
-¡No seas ridículo, Malfoy! -susurro. Me acerque a ella, y con un movimiento un tanto rápido, alcance a robarle un beso. El tibio calor de sus labios era algo que me encantaba de ella, y ese suave sabor, que hacia tiempo creí que era del baño de crema a la que le había sometido, realmente era exquisito... Me separe. Solo me miró, algo sorprendida- vamos...  
  
Después de todo si era Filch el que rondaba por ahí, pero no sólo él, sino que también Snape y McGonagall... fantástico, ahora la bruja esa me acusaría de "raptar" a su alumna favorita, mientras que Snape me odiara por eso...  
  
-Escucha bien, Hermione... -la miré; Coloque mis manos en sus hombros- quédate aquí y no te muevas... sí puedes no respires para no llamar la atención de Filch -una sonrisa de ella me hizo sentir algo mejor- Escóndete aquí; no salgas hasta que se hayan ido... -tomé aire, y salí  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy, que hace fuera de su cama! -dijo McGonagall  
  
-Iba... al baño, profesora... y, como estaba muy oscuro, me perdí...  
  
-Profesor Snape, yo creo que debería restarle puntos a su casa por la falta del señor Malfoy... -vieja bruja, amargada... sabía que haría lo que fuera por que su casa ganara  
  
-Eso, profesora... -Snape parecía muy enojado- no tiene que dudarlo...  
  
-Que tal si yo le doy un castigo al chico... -dijo Filch, jadeando- así no volverá a desobedecer las reglas...  
  
-Yo me encargare de su castigo, Argus... -Filch pareció decepcionado, al escuchar lo de Snape- señor Malfoy, vaya a su casa ahora mismo, mañana me encargare de su castigo...  
  
-¡Señorita Granger, pero usted... que hace aquí! -¡Ah no... Hermione arruinó todo!  
  
-Profesora, sólo... fui a buscar a Madame Pince, para pedirle un libro... sobre el trabajo que el profesor Snape nos dio... -se supone que Granger es inteligente, ¿no? ¡Entonces por que salió!  
  
-Supongo, Minerva, que también tendrá que restarle puntos a tu casa... -dijo Snape con sonrisa quebrada. McGonagall parecía que iba a estallar de rabia- vuelvan a sus casas... mañana tendrán su castigo... duerman... si pueden... -tuvimos que irnos. No le dirigí ni una sola palabra a Hermione, mientras caminábamos tras ellos  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin no había absolutamente nadie, así que subí al cuarto de chicos. Subí las escaleras, y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con el semi-cadáver de Crabbe sobre la puerta... casi me cae encima. No estaba muerto, pero estaba demasiado dormido.  
  
No preste atención a eso, y me acosté pronto... al menos Hermione ya sabía algo, y ahora, bueno, me odiaba más que antes... Snape ahora cree que estoy aliándome con los Gryffindor's... McGonagall definitivamente cree que rapte a su alumna favorita... mañana Potter sabrá que estuve con ella... a ver que más... ah si, mi padre pronto me matara o sino me golpeara... Tengo una vida envidiable, ¿No lo creen?  
  
El día siguiente no fue el mejor de todos los que he tenido en mi vida... Al despertar, me encontré que dormía con Goyle a mi lado...  
  
-¡Aléjate de mí, grandísimo animal! -grite; retumbo en todo el cuarto. Goyle cayo de la cama, y yo jadeaba del susto, a nadie le gusta despertar con un engendro de cerdo al lado  
  
Después de eso me fui a bañar, y a algún cretino se le ocurrió que sería divertido cortar el agua caliente... Nuevamente grite, el agua de Hogwarts es demasiado helada cuando es de día... van dos y me queda todo un día... Cuando me disponía a ir a desayunar, Pansy me detiene para anunciarme que había ido a Hodmeades... a hacerse un cambio...  
  
-Vamos, Draco, debes notar algo diferente en mi... -con una especie de sonrisa coqueta  
  
-Pansy... ¿Sabes que hora es? -negó- es hora de ir a desayunar...  
  
-Pero Draco, solo adivina y vas... no es tan difícil...  
  
Me tuvo ahí, sin moverme por demasiado tiempo... Tratando de averiguar que rayos se había hecho... Ya cuando habían tocado para las clases, la muy desgraciada, me sale que se había puesto lentes de contacto violetas... Explíquenme: ¿Cómo rayo iba a saber yo, si jamás la he visto a los ojos?  
  
Corrí a las clases, y para arruinar más mi día... llegué tarde y me dejaron fuera de clases con una anotación... ¿Ahora que me pasaría? No me sorprendería caer al lago, o que algo me atacara...  
  
Cuando las clases terminaron, tuvimos el receso. Fui al comedor, a ver si podía comer algo, pero mi día si se podía seguir arruinando... Me senté, y vi a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba, algo perdida en sus pensamientos... Me pregunto si Potter sabe algo de lo que ha pasado con nosotros... No, no lo creo, por que Hermione se molestaría en decirle que estuvo conmigo anoche y que...  
  
-Necesito que los dos alumnos que rondaban en los pasillos anoche... -dijo Snape, con una entrada una tanto dramática al comedor, abriendo de par en par las puertas- vengan a cumplir con sus castigos... -no podía ser peor, Snape nos delato enfrente de toda la escuela- ahora...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Hola de nuevo: bueno ya describí un beso, como varias personas me andaban reclamando ^^ espero que les guste la descripción aunque es algo corta, y no es ninguna maravilla por lo demás... ¬¬ creo que voy a borrarla... Bien, ya no me he demorado tanto como dije, creo incluso que solo fue un día el que paso (me estoy superando =P) bueno nos vemos 


	10. El castigo

Tuvimos que obedecer a Snape. Me levante y caminé hacia el profesor, todos me miraron... como si nunca hubiera roto una sola regla en Hogwarts. Me acerque a Snape muy digno, y sin rastro de miedo, puesto que no lo tenía...  
  
-Muy bien señor Malfoy... -miro la mesa de Gryffindor- estoy esperando... -dijo. Hermione se levanto lentamente. Potter casi se desmayo al ver lo que estaba pasando: su novia había estado conmigo en el pasillo, y ahora sería castigada conmigo. No podía evitar sonreír maliciosamente- les indicare cual será el castigo que tendrán... con Dumbledore lo decidiremos...  
  
Seguimos a Snape. Ahora todo Hogwarts sabe que estuve con ella, ahora todo Hogwarts me respetara menos, ahora todo Hogwarts creerá que tengo un romance con Hermione... ahora estoy perdido...  
  
-Te dije que no salieras de tu escondite, pero me hiciste caso... no, para qué hacerle caso a Draco, ahora tendremos que cumplir un estúpido castigo, que más encima Dumbledore nos dará... -susurre  
  
-Ya deja de reclamar... Harry me matara por esto... -sonrojándose. Quien la entiende...  
  
-Veo que te preocupes mucho por lo que Potter piense, sienta o quiera... -me miró muy enojada, pero no me importa... ya nada lo hace...  
  
Seguimos caminando, al parecer Snape no había escuchado lo que estabas diciendo, por que no escuchamos ni un solo regaño de su parte. Llegamos frente a una gárgola, dijo la contraseña, y una escalera comenzó a aparecer... Snape hizo un ademán para que subiéramos, y lo hicimos. Resultaba bastante tétrico... jamás había estado ahí, en mi vida había ido con Dumbledore por un castigo, pero... supongo que gracias a Potter, Hermione conocía muy bien aquel lugar  
  
-Buenas... -dijo el director. Contestamos el saludo  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, estos dos alumnos fueron encontrados en los pasillos, en la mitad de la noche... -explico Snape  
  
-Sí... -Dumbledore nos miro- se puede saber que hacían ustedes dos fuera de sus casas... Que yo recuerde, ningún Gryffindor se lleva bien con ningún Slytherin...  
  
-Vera profesor... -dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa- el profesor Snape nos dio un trabajo; y nosotros queríamos acordar unas cosas y...  
  
-Usted... dijo anoche otra cosa... señorita  
  
-Sí, pues... -al escuchar a Snape, Hermione palideció  
  
-Profesor yo le diré... -mientras intentaba recordar lo de anoche- yo había ido al baño... pero como era de noche, me perdí... y luego llegó Her... Granger, que estaba buscando infamación para un trabajo... y, me encontré con ella por casualidad, después cada uno iba a su casa... y nos encontramos con los profesores... -estaba rezando para que se creyera lo que dije, y para que Snape también lo hiciera  
  
-Muy bien... -contesto él- lamento decirles que rompieron una de las reglas... así que tendrán que pagar por su falta... ¿Que sugiere usted, Severus... ?  
  
-Bueno, podrían... buscar en el bosque prohibido unos ingredientes, para los de séptimo año... que necesitaran para una poción... -sonrió  
  
-¿El... bosque... prohibido? -dijimos al unisón  
  
-Sí, pero... Minerva, acércate un poco -la profesora estaba sentada cerca de nosotros, convertida en gata; dio un salto, mientras se convertía en nuestra profesora nuevamente. Se paró al lado de Snape- Dime ¿Estas de acuerdo conque vayan al bosque?  
  
-Por supuesto Albus, así no volverán a desobedecer las reglas de Hogwarts -McGonagall parecía demasiado enojada con Hermione, por que ni siquiera la miraba  
  
-Esta decidido... irán al bosque a recolectar los ingredientes para los de séptimo año... esta noche -dijo con voz tranquila- pueden irse a sus clases... -asentimos y todos nos fuimos  
  
Snape nos ordeno que nos fuéramos luego, y estábamos obligados a hacer caso, sino tendríamos mas de un castigo al día... Caminamos por el pasillo, ninguno decía nada. Bueno, era de entenderse: teníamos que ir al bosque, esta noche, a recolectar quien sabe que... no era un panorama demasiado divertido, ¿saben?  
  
Un chico se acerca a nosotros. Estaba notablemente furioso, y traía los puños apretados. Muy bien, adivinaron; era: Potter. Se acerco a Hermione, tomándola del brazo. No puedo creer que "El niño que vivió" sea un enfermo de celos...  
  
-Hermione, no puedo creer que ayer estuvieras con "este" paseándote por los pasillos, haciendo quien sabe que en la mitad... -empezó  
  
-Escucha Potter, no sea...  
  
-Acaso estoy hablando contigo, ¿hurón saltarín? -abrí los ojos, sabía que eso me iba a doler de alguna forma- mejor te callas, Malfoy, ya que tu no eres el novio de ella...  
  
-Harry, por favor, tranquilízate -Potter la miro con odio, y se acerco a su rostro  
  
-Escucha Hermione, me estas pasando a llevar con un idiota, que lo único que quiere es -lo que dijo no se lo iba a perdonar... Si hubiera sido necesario matarlo, lo hubiera hecho encantado- ahora, ex novia mía... vendrás conmigo a tener una charla explicativa a nuestra relación  
  
-Potter no seas estúpido, piensa: es Hermione...  
  
-Ah, y ahora la llamas Hermione... solo falta que me salgas con un "ya lo hicimos, no te preocupes" y le digas Hermi mi amor... -dijo, ahora si estaba delirando- ¡Tu no lo defiendas, Granger!  
  
-Harry, ten un poco mas de respeto conmigo, ya te dije que no hicimos nada aparte de...  
  
-No me digas que me lo puedo imaginar... -la soltó- no te quiero ver, Granger, en lo posible desaparece... eres de lo peor...  
  
-Hermione tiene razón, ten respeto hacia ella -Potter se acerco a mí, estaba dispuesto a golpearme, se notaba  
  
-Escúchame, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho con Hermione, no te lo voy a perdonar... ella es MÍ novia...  
  
-Que no era tu EX novia... -su rostro llegaba a estar rojo de ira- eso acabas de decir recién, Potter... -sus puños estaban apretados, y no dejaba de mirarme con odio. Yo permanecí tranquilo, sin siquiera moverme del lugar en donde estaba- Potter... no deberías tratarla así, yo que tu le pedía disculpas... -dije con una especie de sabiduría encontrada  
  
Se la llevo... a la fuerza pero lo hizo. Es un verdadero idiota, como fue capaz de hacerle y decirle eso... Espero que no le haga daño, por que sino me encargare especialmente de ese cretino.  
  
Yo me fui a la sala común de Slytherin, no tenía nada que hacer, aparte de esperar a que mi padre llegara, y el castigo también. Ah... ser un Slytherin y estar enamorado de la chica de tu peor enemigo es muy difícil...  
  
El castigo no fue como yo esperaba, verán... Hermione nunca apareció, y tuve que encargarme de que fuera... de buena o mala manera... Iba en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando encontré a Longbottom merodeando por ahí, buscando a su estúpida y escurridiza rana  
  
-Longbottom, buscas esto... -dije, apuntando a su asquerosa rana, la cual estaba a punto de pisar, por lo demás... Pero no lo hice, se me ocurrió una forma de cómo hacer que el idiota ese hiciera lo que yo le digiera. Él me miraba con su rechoncha cara de "Por favor" - bien... ¿quieres tu rana, no? -asintió algo temeroso, eso me hacia sentir bastante bien- excelente... escucha, y escúchame muy bien, tendrás a tu rana, solo si me obedeces...  
  
-P-pero... y s-si no quiero... -que pálido es este chico cuando le estoy hablando  
  
-Pues no la tendrás... y quizás si le digo a mi chef... haría una exquisita entrada con las ancas de esta rana... ¿no lo crees? -sonreí cruelmente; suspiro entrecortadamente, y acepto- no eres tan estúpido por lo visto... aunque no se puede confirmar... ve a buscar a Granger, y dile que venga... si no llega, ya sabes que pasara con tu pequeña mascota...  
  
-S-sí Malfoy... -dijo la contraseña, y entro rápidamente. Espere unos segundos, y al poco rato llego, claro que sin Hermione- ¿y ahora que hiciste mal? Era demasiado fácil lo que tenías que hacer...  
  
-Es-taba hablando, hablando... con Harry -lo miré levantando una ceja  
  
-¿Y qué? Dile esto, y que no se te olvide: Snape ordena que vaya a cumplir el castigo que le... no quizás este cretino le diga: "Malfoy dice..." Dile que Snape la llama, y no le menciones que yo lo dije... -asintió nuevamente, y entró por segunda vez  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que invite a una amiga (no piensen mal, solo le entregue el computador, eh??) y no pude publicar ningún capitulo, además no los tenía listos, jeje ^^U 


	11. Cumpliendo castigo

Luego de unas 20 veces que entro a su casa, a buscar a Hermione, la trajo con la brillante idea de que le ayudara en un trabajo de Snape...  
  
-Al fin sales... ¿Qué no recuerdas que tienes un castigo por cumplir?  
  
-Estaba... reconciliándome con Harry... -contesto apenada. Ella se estaba... ¿esperen, escuche bien? Ella reconcilian... no, no... ¡ella! Pero... rayos... Cruce los brazos y me apoye en la pared, mirando el suelo  
  
-Tengo el "desagrado" de anunciarte... -que desagrado, esta mucho más feliz que antes por arruinar el momento romántico de Potter y Hermione- que hay que ir a cumplir el castigo... SIN POTTER -la miré a la cara, y ella parecía sonrojada. A sus espaldas estaba Longbottom, escondiéndose y escuchando todo lo que decía, seguro Potter lo mando... rayos, si quieres hacer algo bien, es mejor que lo hagas tu mismo- Longbottom, por que no te vas, ya no te necesito...  
  
-Qui-quiero mi, mi rana -contesto. Tome su rana, que por lo demás estaba bien pegajosa... y se la tiré. Luego de tomarla, se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde. Con la orientación de ese chico puedo haber ido a cualquier parte  
  
-Vamonos... -camine hacia el bosque, ella solo me siguió. No dijo nada, mejor, escuchar la historia de su reconciliación no iba ser de lo mejor.  
  
Encontramos a Filch a mitad de camino, pero pasamos a su lado sin ningún temor, eso sí... nos miraba de una forma, satisfecho por el castigo, ya que teníamos a que ir solos... Ella seguía detrás de mí, No sé ni lo que hacía ni lo que quería... quizás estar con su Pottersito, cabeza rajada... Decidí preguntarle  
  
-¿Los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón? -pregunte rápidamente  
  
-Son la... ¡Malfoy! -me regaño  
  
-Quería saber si estabas ahí todavía... -seguí caminado- casi caes... Piensas en Potter, no...  
  
-N-no... -mentirosa... como puede mentir en eso, si casi recién se reconciliaron  
  
-No te creo... -estábamos, ahora, frente a la entrada del bosque- bien, tu buscaras las arañas camaleones y yo me encargaré de los pelos de quimera... Ten cuidado con las arañas, son venenosas, pero es más fácil que arrancarle un mechón a quimera, cuando esa cosa tiene unas garras...  
  
-¿A-a-ara-ra-ñas? -que pálida se puso al decir eso. Asentí- Me puedo encargar de otra cosa... ¿puedo?  
  
-Ay, no me digas que le temes a unas arañitas...  
  
-¡NO SON SIMPLES ARAÑITAS! -grito- cada una es de casi dos metros... de... de alto... y son camaleones, se pueden camuflar entre los árboles y son vene-venenosas... grande, y peludas: ¡Son asquerosas!  
  
-Ya relájate... Veamos, no podrás sola con quimera, esta en una cueva, y te será difícil escapar de ahí, si es que antes no te agarra y te desgarra la piel como si fueras una simple hoja... para luego masticar tu carne, y beber tu sangre... ¿Mmm, suena exquisito, no lo crees? -dije de forma fría y escalofriante. Sonreí malicioso, seguía pálida y me miraba enojada  
  
-Me acompañaras, no estaré sola en ningún momento mientras este aquí... -tomo mi mano, y sentí un leve ardor en mi mejilla- buscaremos las arañas... primero...  
  
-Justo frente de ti hay una..., esta colgando, frente tu rostro... -de un segundo a otro, estaba tirada en el suelo, respirando agitada, y casi transparente- aún es pequeña, no-te preocu... -golpe seco contra el suelo, se había desmayado- Ahhh... ¡Expelliarmus! -dije; la araña salió volando, chocando contra el árbol y acto seguido cayendo al suelo también  
  
Me acerque a la araña le quite unas cuantas patas, y las metí en un frasco, luego fui con Hermione, quien seguía en el suelo desmayada: Quien diría que era aracamafobica. Le di unas bofetadas suaves para ver si despertaba, pero no resultaba... Nuevamente ocupe un hechizo: ¡Enervate! Así sí despertó  
  
-Que... que paso... -dijo. La tome por la espalda, sujetándola  
  
-Te desmayaste al ver a la araña... -me miró por unos segundos- y ya le saque las patas, no necesitamos más de ellas... -seguía mirándome. La solté, y me levante, rápidamente. Ella volvió a caer de espalda al suelo  
  
-¡Malfoy! Ten más cuidado... -no me importo- no te preocupes tanto...  
  
-Tu no lo hubieras hecho... -se levanto ofendida  
  
-¡Cómo que no! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho!  
  
-Estas segura... no lo creo... -conteste- vamos a buscar a quimera, ya que no tenemos toda la noche...  
  
-No puedo creer que seas tan descortés con una chica, Malfoy... -reclamaba a mis espaldas- me doy cuenta que si tienes una novia no la trataras de lo mejor, donde aprendiste a ser tan amable... si te ganas el premio a Mister simpatía en la revista Corazón de Bruja, me tirare del balcón del piso del edificio más alto de Inglaterra...  
  
-Ya cállate, el día que te diga como trato a la chica que me gusta, te desmayaras y quedaras en coma, solo por no creerme... -miré al frente: la cueva estaba adelante.- ahora camina, que ya llegamos, en lo posible no grites... no le gusta que...  
  
-¿Y tu como sabes? -pregunto, un poco asustada  
  
-En la Mansión Malfoy tenemos nuestro propio quimera, por si no lo sabías... Además de tener muchos más seres mágicos, Por ejemplo: aves del paraíso, que están casi en extinción... Supongo que los sabes, ¿no? Ya que nuestra familia...  
  
-Ya capte el concepto, cállate... -se acerco a mí- sí sabes como tratarlos, ve tú y quítale un mechón...  
  
-Estas loca, jamás me acerque a uno de esos; mi padre me lo tenía estrictamente prohibido... además, no quiero morir solo...  
  
-¡Eres un cobarde! -grito- ¡demuestra tu hombría, y entra ahí!  
  
-Entra tu; se supone que cada uno se encargaría de algo, y yo lo hice con las arañas...  
  
-Apuesto que Harry se hubiera encargado sin ningún pero... no como tu, que eres un perfecto prototipo de cobarde -empuñe mis manos, con tal fuerza que temblaba de rabia  
  
-¡Apuesto que Potter no sabe lo que es una QUIMERA! -grite. No parecía mi voz, pero como se atreve a compararme con Potter, eso es... caer bajo, insultarme como nunca antes lo han hecho en mi vida, es lo peor de lo peor, es simplemente denigrante- te demostrare que soy mucho mejor que Potter... Y es necesario te traeré mas que un mechón, te traeré el cadáver de quimera -giré, más que enojado, entre a la cueva, y saque la varita  
  
Quimera estaba dormida, por lo visto... Su rostro parecía una serpiente, con afilados colmillos, tenia unas garras largas, y punzantes... una cola poderosa, gran también, y unas alas muy parecidas a las de un dragón. Era realmente espectacular, por eso en la mansión tenemos una, por que es casi mi mascota...  
  
Me acerque, y al pisar una estúpida rama delatora, abrió sus ojos, que eran color rojo sangre. Sí hubiera querido o simplemente tenido las ganas, me hubiera convertido en picadillo Malfoy en pocos segundos, pero no...  
  
-Quieta... eso es... así... -susurré, de nada me servía la varita en esos momentos, tenía que haber pensado un plan antes de entrar. Pero... "Harry se hubiera encargado sin ningún pero" esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, como si me las estuvieran diciendo en ese momento- le demostrare que soy mucho mejor que ese idiota...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Desde afuera, Hermione esperaba a Malfoy bastante preocupada  
  
-¡Ay no debí decir nada! -se criticaba ella misma- Y si sale mal de ahí... ¡Se supone que piensas Hermione!  
  
En la cueva se escuchan gritos, hechizos, se ven luces de colores, rugidos. Hermione se tapa la boca, asustada por la suerte de Malfoy. Grito varias veces el nombre de él, pero no respondía, sin embargo mas hechizos se escuchaban desde adentro  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Estaba jadeando, apoyándome en una pared. La cueva parecía más grande de lo que parecía. Estaba cansado, y esa cosa ni un rasguño tenía... Comenzó a gruñir, acercándose hacia mí. Y que hacia yo... No podía ocupar hechizos prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no tenía ninguna espada cerca... Si me arriesgaba a usar hechizos prohibidos, me expulsarían de Hogwarts...  
  
Tenía la ropa rajada, estaba bañado en sangre... heridas profundas, y dolorosas... Una varita que no resistiría mucho, y muy poca energía... Se acerco mas a mí... y con su mandíbula intento morderme...  
  
-¡Imperio! -era eso o morir ahí mismo, y la segunda opción no me gustaba para nada. Quimera se quedó quieta- ahhh... estúpido bicho, casi me mata... -me acerque a cortarle un mechón- quieta, eso es... así... muy bien, buena chica... Listo, ahora salgamos de aquí... -Quimera empezó a seguirme- tu te quedas aquí...  
  
Salí. Hermione se abalanzo sobre mí, y eso me hizo caer, claro, sentí bastante dolor al hacerlo... pero era un dolor... agradable  
  
-¡Malfoy mira como estas, estas bien! ¡No debiste entrar solo! ¡Ni siquiera...  
  
-Ya, cállate... -suspire- estoy cansado, y me duele todo  
  
-¡Por que no me dijiste que podría hacerte esa cosa! ¡Mira como te dejo! ¡Podrías haber muerto y no me dijiste! ¡Como si no te hubieran pasado bastantes cosas malas en esta semana! -gritaba ella; me agarro del cuello de lo que quedaba de la camisa, y comenzó a sacudirme desesperadamente. Me miró con sus ojos vidriosos, y levemente sonrojada  
  
-Hermione, me estas... ahorcando -alcance a decir. Reacciono. Se abalanzo sobre mi otra vez, abrazándome y murmurando: "Tonto, eres un tonto... un gran estúpido..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LO SABIA!!!!!!! LA VOY A MATAR!!!!!! No es justo, mis rewiew's... ='( !!!!!!!! -..- no es justo, no lo es.... -..- bueno, habra que aguantarse ^^ como ven tuve que publicar todo el fic nuevamente ¬¬ gracias a mi amiguita que mete mano donde no debe... y ahora... snif... perdi todos los rewie's que me habian dejado... no es justo, la voy a matar, la voy a matar.... Bueno, de todas formas, les agradezco mucho por la paciencia, ya que tarde mucho en publicarlo... bueno, nos leemos ^^!! 


	12. Rapere Fortia

-Ejem... ¿Qué no te habías reconciliado con Potter?  
  
-Eso no me importa ahor... -se soltó inmediatamente de mí- sí, tienes razón... este, que bueno que te acuerdas  
  
Utilizo uno de los tantos hechizos que conoce, uno de curación mejor dicho. Me levanté, y le pase las cosas, las cuales las guardo en su mochila. Caminábamos para salir del bosque cuando una sombra se adelante frente a nosotros... Y supe quien era  
  
-¡Papá! ¿Q-Que haces aquí? -Hermione se quedo helada, escondiéndose detrás de mí  
  
-¿Que haces con ella? -dijo, tan frío como siempre  
  
-Es... -que le digo- es un castigo, que nos dieron... por pelear en clases... -estaba seguro que me golpearía  
  
-Un castigo... Al menos la trajiste... eso hará mi trabajo mucho más fácil y rápido, me haz hecho un gran favor, hijo mío... -se acerco a mí, si la tocaba lo mataba- ¡Quítate! -me empujo, bueno más bien me golpeo y me tiro a lo lejos. Lucius Malfoy se gana el premio de mejor padre, y esposo- a ver niñita... acércate... no te haré daño... -la agarra del brazo  
  
-¡Suélteme! -Hermione forcejeo un poco con él  
  
-¡Papá déjala! -no fue de lo mejor decirle eso... Giro y me miro con verdadero odio, cosa a la cual yo ya estaba acostumbrado. Soltó a Hermione, y esta se quedó ahí mismo  
  
-Que dijiste... -susurro- creo que no te entendí... Me estas imponiendo tu mínima autoridad... Crees que por ser hijo mío... tienes el derecho de hacerlo... Toma en cuenta que puedo matarte con solo levantar un dedo... -estaba frente a mí, tan cerca que sentía su respiración. No podía hacer más que quedarme quieto, y abstenerme a las consecuencias... Lo peor es que Hermione estaba presente.  
  
-Malfoy, Hermione, ¿donde se metieron? -se escucho, alguien nos buscaba, y al parecer era Hagrid  
  
-Draco, te vendré a buscar el viernes... arregla tus cosas... y en lo posible -mirando a Hermione- bórrale la memoria a esta chiquilla... -se volvió a acercar a ella; saco la varita y le apunto. Ella estaba pálida, y no se movía- Rapere... Fortia... -murmuro. Hermione cayo en un golpe seco al suelo; Mi padre camino un poco y desapareció, justo cuando Hagrid llegaba  
  
-¡Hermione! -me miro- ¡Qué le hiciste, Malfoy!  
  
-N-nada... vio una araña camaleón y se desmayo... -reviso a Hermione, luego se dirigió a mí- la cargaras hasta la enfermería... Sin peros... -tuve que obedecer, de todas formas, también fue mi culpa  
  
Lleve a Hermione en mi espalda, mientras media escuela nos veía. Al menos mi reputación esta lo suficientemente manchada, como para seguir ensuciándose... Al llegar a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey me ordeno que colocara a Hermione sobre la camilla, y eso fue lo que hice  
  
-¿Que le paso a esta niña? -pregunto la enfermera, mirándome fijamente  
  
-Se desm... desmayo al ver una araña, mientras cumplíamos con... el castigo -no creo que me haya creído del todo, por que frunció el ceño y me saco de la enfermería- espere, yo quiero estar co... -cerro las puertas- ahhh... no tienen respeto con un superior...  
  
Me quede afuera esperando que abrieran las puertas por un rato, pensé que iban a tardar menos ahí, pero mientras esperaba: Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall y Dumbledore llegaron casi corriendo, junto con Hagrid que los encabezaba gracias a las zancadas que daba. Seguro no me vieron, pero entraron rápidamente, cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos.  
  
Ya casi había pasado 1 a 2 horas, y los profesores aún no salían de la enfermería. Supuse que no saldrían, así que me fui a dormir, eran casi las 5 de la mañana, de todas formas...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Crabbe y Goyle fueron hasta mi cama, para saber si había llegado vivo. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver que no tenía puesto el pijama, y que en cambio estaba tirado de boca sobre la cama, y mi ropa estaba totalmente dañada y con un poco de sangre, estaba completamente despeinado... creo que era la primera vez que me veían así  
  
No fui a ninguna clase, me quede dormido... Como a las 3 de la tarde, me levante a bañarme. Busque ropa, y me fui al baño. Al llegar deje que el agua corriera... me quite la ropa, despacio ya que la sangre logro "pegarme" la tela a las heridas, y eso... eso dolía. Nunca había tenido una herida demasiado profunda, excepto cuando estuvimos trabajando con los Hipogrifos... Y, sí, estar con mi padre siempre era conseguir de una u otra manera una herida distinta y nueva.  
  
-¡Ah! -quitándome los restos de camisa- dolor... no puedo creer que estar con Granger signifique estar en peligro permanente; ahora comprendo a Potter... no, claro que no...  
  
Después de casi una hora quitándome la camisa, me bañe, por casi otra hora más. Con la varita intente curar algunas heridas, y vendarlas, no quedó tan mal el trabajo, pro yo no era Madame Pomfrey, que podría hacer...  
  
Luego de eso, fui a la enfermería; todos estaban en clases así que nadie molestaría. Hermione estaba durmiendo, por lo que pude notar. Estaba destapada, creo que ella se destapó... No parecía Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, y todo Hogwarts, sino que se veía... no, pero que estoy diciendo  
  
-Hermione... -susurré, acercándome a ella- de que sirve hablar, esta más que dormida... -me acerque más a ella- Hermione... -estaba a pocos centímetros de ella- abre los ojos... QUE YA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO DUERMES  
  
-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -dijo sonrojándose, y levantándose. Solo le sonreí  
  
-Te sientes bien... -caminando hacia la ventana- ayer hasta Dumbledore vino a ver que pasaba...  
  
-¿Dumbledore? -asentí- pues... lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos con tu pa...  
  
-¡Shhh! No es la idea que todos sepan lo que ocurrió... -volví a tomar posición, cruzando los brazos, y parando a su lado- ¿recuerdas el hechizo? -negó- es un hechizo de Voldemort, especial para robar energía... No creo que lo conozcas... No es muy común usarlo, por eso... Rapere Fortia  
  
-¿Rapere Fortia? -pensó un poco- me duele la cabeza...  
  
-Que querías... ayer te dejaron con menos energía, pero tienes suerte... déjame ver tu brazo -me lo mostró. La especie de marca tenebrosa que tenía se notaba un poco más, y tenía parte de una cabe... no, calavera- el viernes mi padre vendrá a buscarme...  
  
-Me alegro por ti Malfoy, pero de que me sirve saber eso... ¡Sí voy a morir! -dijo ella  
  
-Ahhh... no piensas verdad... -iba a darme el sermón de que "no era la mejor de Hogwarts" cuando la hice callar- la forma para que dejes de dar tu vida, esta en mi casa... Si yo voy, tu vas...  
  
-¿Por que heces esto Malfoy? -me quedo mirando de una forma que hizo que me sonrojara bastante  
  
-Por... por... Bueno, quieres morir, o quieres seguir con tu "Pottersito" -me ignoro  
  
-Contesta...  
  
-Mañana, arregla algunas cosas... y en lo posible quítale la capa invisible a Potter, la necesitaras... -giré  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo sabré cuando te irás?  
  
-Mi padre llegara de forma discreta... Tendrás que estar preparada para seguirme en todo momento; te recomiendo salir de aquí pronto, dile lo que sea a Madame Pomfrey... pero sal de aquí. Vigila cada movimiento mío, por que en cualquier momento puedo irme... No te lleves muchas cosas, ya que no las necesitaras... Podré darte lo que quieras en mi casa, solo procura que no te vean... ¿Entendido?  
  
-Sí, pero... se darán cuenta de que no estoy... -maldición, le doy todo un plan y me lo arruina en menos de un segundo- que haremos con eso, no puedo salir sin un permiso de mis padres y de Dumbledore...  
  
-Falsificaremos uno... -dije muy seguro  
  
-¡Que! -grito, me lleve una mano a la cabeza, negando... luego la miré- No podemos hacer eso... -susurro  
  
-Te equivocas, tu no puedes... yo sí... Te la conseguiré ahora. Sabes falsificar la firma de tu padre, ¿verdad? -asintió algo incomoda- muy bien, conozco un hechizo que hará pasar esa forma, como autentica... -sonreí, mirando al lado- Ahora, has algo y engaña a Madame Pomfrey... Como sea... -  
  
-¿Cuantas veces has hecho esto? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos, mirándome como si fuera mi "madre"  
  
-Es la primera vez que hago algo así, Hermione... -le explique con ese tono de niño bueno que extrañas veces logro que salga- tu crees que yo me metería en semej...  
  
-SÍ, y muchas veces... -suspiro- espera, ¡Has faltado a clases!  
  
-Eh... lleva a cabo todo lo que te dije... -inquirí- adiós... -salí rápidamente de la enfermería: por ningún motivo me quedaría si ella iba a darme su sermón, demostrándome que pronto sería la nueva Prefecta de Gryffindor...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
  
  
Hola de nuevo ^^ Bueno, con respecto a eso de: "Reconciliándose con Harry" Puede ser de dos formas...  
  
Teoría 1: Hermione y Harry estaba de lo mejor en la sala común, cuando Neville llega a interrumpirlos en la mejor parte (pueden imaginarse lo que sea en este aspecto...)  
  
O  
  
Teoría 2: Hermione y Harry peleaban a muerte ahí dentro, puesto que Hermione había sido castigada con Draco, cosa que a Harry no le agrado mucho...  
  
Descarten la teoría uno, ya que posiblemente lo de la reconciliación, como le había dicho Hermione a Draco, salga en un capitulo próximo... y eso explicara lo ocurrido (Ay! Todo esto me sonó a documental)  
  
Bueno nos leemos, chaus ^^ Ah! Y gracias por los review's 


	13. Trabajando en el permiso

Ahora el problema era: ¿Cómo consigo el permiso para Hermione? Tenía que pensar en un método para que me llevara, Filch preferentemente, donde Dumbledore, o solamente... Podría escabullirme hacia donde esta la "oficina" del Squib ese...  
  
-Señor Malfoy... que hace fuera de clases... -la voz que escuche era fría, áspera, gastada: pertenecía a Snape  
  
-Señor, es... -pensé una forma de que me llevara a su despacho- necesito que me haga un favor... -me miró frunciendo el ceño- vera... el otro día... en la mazmorra olvide... mi libro, y quería saber si usted... -giro y se encamino a su despacho. Lo había logrado  
  
El despacho de Snape no es el más acogedor de la escuela, pero no es mejor que la sala común de Slytherin. Estantes llenos de "quien-sabe-que", pociones que quizás jamás nos enseñaría; partes del cuerpo de animales... Estaba semi iluminada, unas velas casi extintas, en sus ultimas horas... Me dijo que permaneciera parado, mientras se dirigía a una puerta...  
  
-Espero que tarde lo suficiente... -dije, cuando me iba donde los cajones del escritorio. Vigile que no entrase de repente y me encontrara en mitad de acción; abrí el cajón, y me encontré con cosas que, nunca pensé, él tendría en un cajón... - ¿Qué rayos será esto? -dije en voz muy baja, tomando algo de color rosa, con un liquido adentro... al parecer inflamable, puesto que tenía el nombre marcado- ¿Ecned... no endece... e-n- c-e-n-d-e-d-o-r? -algo por el estilo decía- ¿Di-disco comparto, no compacto? -deje todo en su lugar, no me interesaba saber para que sirviesen esas cosas muggle's... ¡Al fin! Lo que necesitaba... La hoja del permiso...  
  
La guarde rápidamente entre mi ropa, y me fue de una sola zancada hasta donde estaba antes. Snape llego segundos después, sin ninguna cosa... Tengo suerte de que el profesor no me rechace como a Potter, sino ya estaría muerto. Cruzo sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía, luego cerro los ojos, y me dijo en voz baja  
  
-Lo siento, Draco... -me asustaba pensar que él se estaba disculpando conmigo, llegue a pensar que solo me estaba tomando el pelo- tu libro no esta aquí, pero no te restaré puntos por perderlo, aun así ten más cuidado con tus cosas... -asentí, expresando claramente que no importaba. Se acerco a mí, y me guió a la puerta  
  
Salí triunfante del despacho, con el permiso en mis manos. Eso sí, tendría que modificar algunas cosas, por ejemplo, la parte en que dice: "Su pupila: ha quebrantado una / s de las tantas reglas de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..." Eso me retrasaría, así que debía apresurarme...  
  
Pase cerca de la enfermería, y logré ver que Hermione se encaminaba a su casa. Me acerque a ella, sin que nadie me viera hacerlo  
  
-Hermione... -dije suavemente, ondeando el pedazo de pergamino, al cual todo chico de Hogwarts conoce como anotación y/o citación- mira fijamente lo que tengo aquí...  
  
-Es una citación, Malfoy... crees que no las conozco... -dijo acercándose a mí. Negué lentamente, luego la miré de frente y susurre  
  
-Es tu próximo permiso... -sonreí. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Corrió a quitármelo pero levante la mano, impidiendo que me lo hiciera  
  
-¡Dame eso! -dijo, dando unos saltos, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho... era divertido ver como saltaba- ¡Damelo Draco! ¡No es la idea que todos sepan que me escaparé de Hogwarts! ¡Debo dar el ejemplo, el año que sigue estoy segura que seré prefecta! -y a mí que, no iba a perder la diversión sólo por un puesto en la escuela  
  
-Escucha. Aún tengo que hacer unos arreglos con este papel... si dejarás de saltar sobre mí, te lo explicaré... pero en otro lado... -se detuvo, seguía apoyada en mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos... Miro al lado y se separó... ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?  
  
-Esta bien... -fuimos a la biblioteca, ese era un lugar donde pocos Gryffindor's se metían, incluyendo también a los Slytherin's. Como Hermione conocía la biblioteca como la palma de su mano, me llevo a la sección menos concurrida  
  
-Bien, aquí nadie viene, ya que a nadie le gustan las cosas muggle's... -admitió sin ánimos- ahora, explícame que vas a hacer con esa hoja... -saque la varita  
  
-Ocuparemos un Hechizo sencillo... uno que no conoces...  
  
-Jamás creí que Draco Malfoy pensara... -se burlo, no le hice mucho caso; para que si sabía que mi plan se estaba llevando a cabo correctamente  
  
-Mutatis Pérgamo -la citación cambió a la imagen que yo tenía en mente, que era la del permiso- ¿Ves?, te dije que lo haría  
  
-Es... ¡Es genial! -¿por que estaría tan emocionada? Se lanzo hacia mí, abrazándome... Se quedo quieta por un momento, pero al segundo después, se separo increíblemente rápido- Felicidades Malfoy, no eres tan malo en Encantamientos como yo creía...  
  
-Ahora lo dices... -nos sentamos en una de las mesas próximas; le entregue una pluma, obviamente una de la familia Malfoy: larga, atigrada, claro que no del color que piensan sino blanco y negro- ahora falsifica la letra de tu padre, y la firma... luego iremos a la lechucería de la escuela, y ahí se la mandaremos a Dumbledore, todo esto tiene que ser lo más serio posible, sino se darán cuenta y no es la idea...  
  
-Listo, ¿Cómo se ve, real? -examiné la letra, y la firma: bastante normal, como si nada de lo reciente hubiera ocurrido... -Bien ahora, a cambiar la firma  
  
-Mutatis Verite -la firma siguió igual, pero ahora nadie se daría cuenta de que era falsificada- entonces... Guárdala en el sobre, y séllala... como tus padres son muggle's no tienen sello mágico, y supongo que no saben usarlo... -tomé mis cosas- vamonos, que será mañana el día... Fuimos a la lechucería, nada espectacular para mí, pero a ella le impresiono un poco  
  
-Elige una, una del gusto de tus padres... -le dije. Se acerco a una un tanto rojiza- vaya, los Weasley's son ¿animagos o que?  
  
-Cállate. Usaremos esta, a mi mamá le encantaría por el color... -dijo. La tomó, y colocó el sobre en su pata. Le dio las instrucciones, la dejo salir por la ventana, y se alejo velozmente surcando el cielo  
  
-Seguro que Dumbledore te llamara para avisarte... -le dije mientras salíamos del lugar- ve preparándote...  
  
-No sé si sea necesario que hagas todo esto, es mejor decirle a Dumbledore...  
  
-Hermione, cuando tu le digas y encuentren una solución a eso, estarás en tus ultimas horas... -se enojo, puso su típica cara de "Sabes que..." esa cara que me daba mucha risa cada vez que la veía- vamos a comer algo, ya es la hora de todas formas...  
  
Las cosas no mejoraron del todo. Potter como siempre: entrometido, llevo a buscar a su posesión, ya que no la trataba como su novia, mientras se la llevaba lejos de mí. Tranquilamente me fui a sentar en mi puesto, en la mesa de Slytherin... Pansy se acerco a mí, como ya es costumbre, a molestar...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
  
  
Bueno, quizás este capitulo no sea el mejor de todos, quizás solo sea un capitulo mas aburrido... quizás no tengo idea que sea, y si tengo suerte llega a ser un capitulo... pero re... Espero que sigan leyéndolo, y gracias por sus review's, especialmente a Karol, que me da muchos ánimos al leer sus review's ^^ entonces, nos leemos 


	14. A la Mansion Malfoy

Mi padre se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba. Nombre para eso: deshonrar a la familia. Mi padre no comprendería por que hacía eso. Nombre para eso: deshonrar a la familia. Mi padre me mataría por estar haciendo eso. Nombre para eso: deshonrar a la familia. ¿Qué nunca cambia el maldito nombre? Me pregunto si algún día Voldemort matara a mi padre para yo poder ser feliz... Sé que es quien me creó, en la forma más sutil, PERO... ¿se han dado cuenta que siempre hay un pero? Ese pero recibía el nombre, como muchos otros, de: es mi padre... y le debo respeto... y...  
  
-¿Qué haces Draco? -pregunto la chillona voz de Pansy Parkinson, la más obsesionada de la escuela  
  
-Pensaba en voz alta... ¿No te diste cuenta? Mmm... ahora también pensé en voz alta, y vuelvo ha hacerlo: Me gustaría que tuvieras la delicadeza... de IRTE -ofendida, esa cara no me conmueve en ningún aspecto. Al menos, la tuerca que tiene por cerebro giro un poco, y capto mi orden  
  
Hoy, viernes, mi padre vendría a buscarme... el día había pasado rápido, y eran casi las 7 y algo. Le dije a Hermione que me esperara cerca de la oficina de Dumbledore, como a esta hora, obviamente con la capa... Me dijeron que un elfo vendría a buscarme, para avisar que venían por mí. Tenía todo listo, así que estaba bastante aburrido esperando el momento; que querían que hiciera, perder el tiempo hablando con Goyle o Crabbe, que con demasiada suerte entendía media frase de lo que les decía, o conversar con la chica más obsesionada conmigo que he visto en mi vida. Ninguna de las dos me parecía una opción muy acertada  
  
-Disculpe, señor... Usted... ¿es el señor Malfoy? -ya había llegado el pequeño elfo, asentí, y el solo me dijo que lo siguiera. Me pregunto si Dumbledore me dirá algo relacionado con Hermione, aunque no lo creo...  
  
Harlet, como se llamaba la cosa esa, llevo mi equipaje. No era tanto, y aun así se quejaba: 5 maletas de porte del elfo, y 15 ganchos con capas escolares... ah sí, otra maleta con camisas, y... ah, y mis útiles diarios... No es tanto o ¿Sí? Me dejo enfrente de la gárgola, con las cosas a mi lado. No había nadie, excepto yo... al menos, eso creía  
  
-Draco... -susurro- soy yo, Hermione...  
  
-No me digas... -conteste en el mismo tono- ¿En serio, eres tu? -burlándome- es que... se me hace tan... increíble... ¡Ouch! -rayos, eso me había dolido bastante: me golpeo en plena costilla  
  
-No te hagas tanto el idiota, Malfoy, que casi no me doy cuenta si actúas o no...  
  
-Sí solo te dejaras ver... -mirando por todas partes- estas lista...  
  
-No traigo nada... Solo las cosas útiles...  
  
-Te advierto que no debes demostrar que estas conmigo... Usa la capa en todo momento... -pude ver que una mancha negra avanzaba hacia mí- cállate, ahí viene mi padre...  
  
-Querido hijo... -¿voz lastimera? ¡Ja! Sí claro-en casa te extrañamos tanto...  
  
-Sí, yo también los extraño... no sabes cuanto... -él sonrió, yo solo quería vomitar por lo que había dicho. Dumbledore estaba justo detrás de mí, con razón actuaba así  
  
-Espero que el problema... se solucione pronto, Lucius... -dijo, no muy convencido, por lo que note- Draco... Cuídate... -luego me susurro, y creo que mi padre no se dio cuenta- y cuídala...  
  
Me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero intente hacerme el que no sabía nada, pero de todas formas no lo logre. Dos elfos llegaron y se llevaron mis cosas, por mientras yo suponía que Hermione estaba siguiéndonos...  
  
Al salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, me di cuenta de algo: Justo ese día ocuparon el carruaje pequeño, el que tenía espacio solo para dos personas... o sea, mi padre y yo... ¿Qué hacía con Hermione? Ella intentó llamar mi atención con unos leves golpeteos en el brazo, pero yo estaba pensando que hacer...  
  
-Draco... Draco... ¡Draco! -insistió- ¡Draco, escúchame! ¡DRACO MALFOY!  
  
-¡CÁLLATE! -grite, sin darme cuenta. Papá me quedó mirando. Tenía las manos en la misma posición como si fuera a estrangular a alguien, y miraba el piso un poco asustado  
  
-Draco... -comenzó mi padre  
  
-Ah... Este Maldito elfo que no se calla... -no tenía la culpa, pero era eso o que la descubrieran, así que lo tuve que castigar  
  
-Sube de una vez... no tenemos todo el día...  
  
-Sí -me quede en el mismo lugar, mientras mi padre subía- Hermione... cuando yo entre, tu entraras... -sentí un leve sí. Bueno, subir no fue lo difícil, lo difícil fue cuando ella no quería obedecer a mis mandatos  
  
-¡Yo no haré eso! -reclamaba- ¡No, no y no!  
  
-Más fuerte que Dumbledore no te escucho... ¡Y eso qué esta en su oficina en Hogwarts-vigile que mi padre no llegara, estaba dándole ordenes al conductor del carruaje- vamos, Hermione, no tienes opción...  
  
-¡No lo haré! ¡Ni loca!  
  
-¡Si fuera Potter lo harías... y encantada! -si era bueno en algo, era sacando en cara las cosas- Quieres apurarte, ya no tarda en llegar mi padre... ¡Hazlo! -le ordené  
  
-¡No! ¡No puedes obligarme! -empezaba a temblar de rabia, y eso no le convenía en ningún aspecto, ni físico ni psicológico.  
  
-Lo harás... ¡Sí o sí! -No sé, ni quiero saber como logre agarrarla de la cintura y sentarla en mi regazo, puesto que tenía la capa encima. Dolió, si dolió... un fuerte golpe, en partes bajas... pero aún así, me aguante, no escuche ni un solo reclamo de Hermione, además estaba llegando mi padre  
  
El viaje fue largo e incomodo. Como a mitad de camino Hermione se quedó dormida, las piernas se me estaban durmiendo, estaba aburrido... harto en pocas palabras. Mi padre miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, como si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez... Sí Potter se enterara de que tuve a Hermione encima, me mataría...  
  
La Mansión Malfoy, era una de las más grandes en el mundo mágico... Teníamos todo lo que queríamos, en solo cuestión de segundos... Lo que me sorprende es que la modestia es mi mayor virtud... Tuve que hacerle unos saltitos a Hermione, para que despertara... Ya que habíamos pasado hacía rato la reja principal de la Mansión  
  
-Draco... -dijo mi padre- tus cosas serán llevadas a tu cuarto, así que no te preocupes... Estas libre... puedes hacer lo que quieras... -dicho eso, giro y se fue. Papá siempre era frío; aún recuerdo la noche en la que...  
  
-Draco... Despierta -susurro Hermione  
  
-¿Ah? Sí, sí... -me quedo mirando- ¿Qué? estoy cansado... No eres ninguna pluma Hermione...  
  
-¡Grosero! -Cuándo se saque esa maldita capa, me pagara todos los golpes que me ha dado- Bien... ¿y ahora que?  
  
-Podría hacer dos cosas -con voz muy suave- 1: venir aquí, sacarte la capa, decirme "I Love You Draco Malfoy, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré... " y todas esas cursilerías que se les ocurren a las mujeres... o simplemente paso 2: dejar de insultarme a escondidas... y caminar a mi habitación...  
  
Hacer enojar a Hermione se ha convertido en un muy divertido juego de seducción. Claro que eso aun debo mejorarlo... si, definitivamente... Escuche a Hermione decir varias cosas relacionadas con mi familia, creo incluso que insulto a mi padre reiteradas veces... bueno quien no lo haría...  
  
Mi casa, leve diminutiva de Mansión, es como Hogwarts: demasiados pasillos prohibidos, un celador con mas de un millón de animales guardianes, terrenos extremadamente amplios... ahhh tantas cosas, tardaría días en terminar... Subimos por la escalera, y Hermione murmuraba cosas por el decorado y los cuadros de nuestros antepasados  
  
-Si hablas tan alto... te descubrirás sola...  
  
-Perdón... no lo pude evitar...  
  
-Muy impresionante, ¿verdad? -sonriendo  
  
-¡Claro! Tus antepasados fueron los más grandes asesinos y seguidores de Voldemort... -se burlo. ¿Siempre es tan simpática o solo es conmigo?  
  
-Me halagas... no continúes... -hizo un bufido de desaprobación  
  
En casi el final de uno de los pasillos, había una gárgola de dragón, apoyado en sus patas, y apunto de desplegar sus alas, con los ojos semi abiertos. Tenía una etiqueta en plateado que decía: "Draco"  
  
-Draco... por si no lo notas, es un pasillo sin salida -murmuro Hermione. La intente mirar, claro si es que logre hacerlo... murmure un hechizo, y el dragón comenzó a moverse o mejor dicho a tomar vida. Camino hacia mí, luego rugió- Malf... Malfo... Malfoy...  
  
No tenía idea de que esta mísera gárgola de 500 años pudiera ver a través de la capa. Así que era una forma de protección... Hermione al ver que el dragón se acercaba a ella, retrocedió un poco, pero... cayo desmayada. Lo bueno fue que mi gárgola me ayudo a encontrarla, claro que no la había alimentado hacía días y más que encontrarla... parecía tener ganas de comérsela...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
Bien, creo que nuevamente tarde mucho en subir el fic... lo siento, en serio lo siento, es que invite a mi amiga de nuevo a dormir (en camas y separadas) entonces como esta un poco estresada en su casa, tuve que ayudarla. La hubieran visto pidiéndome que la sacara de su casa... Bueno, espero, y ténganlo un poco en seguro, que lueguito publicare el 15° capitulo... por mientras, tengan paciencia  
  
Bueno, nos leemos, chaus! Ah! Por cierto, Karol, soy de Chile, y si, tengo msn, pero no me meto muy seguido, y la mayoría de las veces me quedo hasta las 5 AM, así que... ^^ ahora si, chaus! 


	15. Mi habitacion

-Que paso... -dijo Hermione, recién despertando  
  
-Te desmayaste al ver una gárgola... eres bastante débil, sabías... -conteste; estaba en uno de los tantos sillones de cuero que tenía mi habitación  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
  
-Es mi cuarto, pequeño, no lo crees... -nunca había visto a Hermione tan impresionada  
  
-¿Tu cuarto? Pensé que estaba en un PEN House -dijo mirando por todos lados- y yo me conformo con la pieza chica de la casa...  
  
-¿Una PEN que? -¿que rayos era eso?  
  
Esta bien, esta bien mi cuarto era bastante grande... si, cabían algunas cosas. Mi cama, que por lo demás era de dos plazas, cubre cama, en verano, era verdoso... las cortinas también lo eran. Grandes almohadones, del mismo color... que otra cosa, ah mi armario que era casi del mismo amplio que la pared, el ventanal, que siempre tenía las cortinas cerradas. El piso de piedra, ya me había acostumbrado al frío de ese piso... unas cosas de Slytherin por ahí y por acá, y simplemente muchas cosas más; con solo decir que la sala común de Slytherin no era nada comparado con mi habitación, era suficiente  
  
-Te aprenderás este mapa de la casa... -le entregue un pergamino: era el plano- como ves, aquí esta el baño, si quieres ir... irás con la capa... y conmigo, ¿entendido?  
  
-¿Contigo? ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?  
  
-Por que me da curiosidad saber que haces en un baño... -la miré- piensa, niña, piensa... si ven las cosas moviéndose por ahí solas, se extrañarán -asintió. Es buena en magia, pero no muy lista en cosas relacionadas con salvar su propia vida- bueno aquí esta...  
  
30 minutos me demore en que se aprendiera toda la casa, y algunos pasadizos que sé mi familia no ocuparía por ningún motivo. Ahora la cosa se empezaba a complicar, encontrar la solución a su problema iba a ser mucho más difícil que aprenderse todo el plano  
  
-¿Dónde dormiré? -pregunto un poco insegura  
  
-Conmigo... -tenía que aprovecharme de la situación un poco, sino no sería Draco Malfoy  
  
-No, simplemente no. Jamás dormiría contigo... ni loca... no, definitivamente no. sea lo que sea NO  
  
-¿Queda alguna otra manera para expresar tu negativa? -iba a contestar, pero no la deje- donde más dormirás, a ver...  
  
-En... en un sillón... o... en el suelo... -la forma de buscar excusas de esta chica es sorprendente  
  
-Ingenua... en el suelo morirías de frío, en el sillón te quejarías toda la noche de estar incomoda, y donde más...  
  
-Entonces no dormiré... -sonreí. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, o sino dejo de llamarme Draco Malfoy, por el resto de mi posible corta vida  
  
-Dormirás conmigo y es todo -me acerque a una campanilla que estaba sobre una mesa de estudio, Ja, como si la ocupara- ¿Tienes hambre? -volvió a asentir- que quieres... puedes pedir lo que quieras...  
  
-Lo que sea... -hice sonar la campañilla, y un elfo apareció de repente. Hermione intento esconderse, pero le dije que no importaba- pero le dirá a tu padre  
  
-Fíjate bien... -me acerque hasta estar a escasos centímetros del elfo- sí le dices a mi padre que ella esta aquí... -con voz de ultratumba- yo mismo me encargare de que tu muerte sea lo más dolorosa posible... y que los restos tuyos... se los coma mi pequeño dragón mascota, entendiste...  
  
-S-sí señor Malfoy... -pobre, no estaba dispuesto ha hacerle nada todavía, pero había que amenazarlo igual- ¿Qué quiere que le traiga, señor?  
  
Las cosas fueron mejorando. Hermione comió tranquila. Conversamos un poco, cosa que jamás creí hacer con ella, y fue una conversación "civilizada" Aunque siempre sacaba a su querido Potter entre medio, en esos momentos lo único que me quedaba hacer era omitir esas partes. Mamá siempre tuvo el afán de ir a verme al cuarto cuando llegaba de la escuela. Al menos, tocaba la puerta cuando lo hacía... Aunque esta vez... no lo hizo... Empuje a Hermione, y ella cayo de espalda contra el suelo; luego le dije en voz semi baja: "¡Debajo de la cama!" Cuando justo mi madre abría la puerta  
  
-Veo que tenías un poco de apetito, hijo... -dijo al ver toda la comida sobre la cama. Sonreí- y ¿Hablabas solo?  
  
-No, comentaba... sobre la comida... esta... exquisita... -seguía mirándome con esos ojos fríos, y tiernos, a la vez- ¿Deseas comer un poco, madre?  
  
-No... -se sentó a mi lado. No quería imaginar como estaba Hermione debajo de la cama, pero debía aguantarse- estas preocupado por algo, ¿verdad? -negué- Tu padre no esta de muy buen humor hoy... así que si puedes, intenta evitarlo... Pareces indispuesto, te dejaré en paz, descansa... luego tendrás que ir a practicar un poco de esgrima... -se acerco a mí, y me beso la mejilla.  
  
Mamá no era tan cruel como papá, pero aún así me asustaba; Era una mezcla de ternura y dulzura con frivolidad y agresividad verbal. Una mezcla que me gustaría aprender. Se levanto. La sensualidad de mi madre, al caminar, era algo que a muchos impresionaba, y su agilidad y femineidad hacía que al verla se deleitaran con su belleza y la idolatraran...  
  
-Ya se fue, sal de ahí... -dije a Hermione. Se quejo un poco al salir  
  
-Eres... eres un idiota, eso me dolió... -la miré sin importancia- tienes más sutileza con tu madre que conmigo  
  
-Eh, sí, sí... -saque la varita, murmuré un hechizo y toda la comida desapareció- bien, mira... pídeme lo que quieras te lo conseguiré... Por ahora tengo que ir a practicar un poco... ¿Irás con la capa o te quedarás aquí?  
  
-Me quedo aquí... -estirándose en la cama. ¿Alguien me puede explicar como pude resistirme a semejante posición? Con las piernas cruzadas, y poyando su cabeza en los brazos, y faldita... ¡Y todo! Soy hombre sí, ¡pero no de fierro!  
  
-Ejem... -me levante. Me giré y me acerque a la ventana- bueno... procura que no te vean...  
  
Esa chica me desespera. Fui al cuarto de esgrima. Se supone que tengo un profesor especial para esa clase, pero extrañamente mi padre me enseñaría ese día. No era bueno: estaba vestido con una especie de malla ridícula, con un protector estúpido, y un imbécil que no me enseñaría esgrima, sino que como son mis venas...  
  
-Estas listo... -dijo mi padre- comencemos...  
  
-Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo... -y empezamos  
  
3 horas intentando escapar de mi padre, 3... ¡3 horas de terror absoluto! No tenía mas cortes en mi cuerpo por que se había acabado el tiempo. Bañado en sangre, en traje blanco... Me pregunto como sobreviví a esta familia... Abrí la puerta de par en par, y Hermione no estaba, me sentía mal, y mi humor había cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que la vi. Si ella no se quitaba la capa, juro... que la estrangulo  
  
-Hermione... No estoy de humor, si estas, muéstrate... -ni un solo ruido- soy capas de traer al dragón, así que quítate esa maldita capa... -nada, empiezo a enfadarme más- Hermione, contare hasta tres...  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien... no te enojes...  
  
-¿Qué rayos intentabas? -sonrió. Odio que haga eso- iré al baño... ¿bien? No tardaré... si ocurre algo vas al baño, con la capa... pero sino, te quedas aquí... con la capa...  
  
-Sí, Draco... sí... no tardes  
  
-Por lo demás, y por ningún motivo te tomes eso -señalando una botellita pequeñita- ni te le acerques...  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Una cosa muggle, me lo intento dar Pansy... luego supe que es lo que era... Por lo demás, NO-TE-ACERQUES-A-ÉL -tomé mis cosas, y me fui. Temiendo que se acercara a eso...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
Ahhh... Veamos, veamos... van 15 capítulos... Bueno, les advierto que tardare nuevamente en escribir capítulos, y lamento haber tardado tanto... tengo ciertos problemitas, pero me esforzare  
  
Bueno, nos leemos otro día chaus! 


	16. Cuando es no es NO

Las chicas muchas veces resultan estresantes. No tenía ganas de escuchar ninguna palabra de un elfo alabando a la familia, así que ni le preste atención al que me estaba hablando. Llevaba la ropa en una mano, y con la otra me apoyaba en la pared... 3 horas con mi padre es exactamente igual a 3 horas de tortura continua  
  
El baño también era grande, solo que algo frío. Me metí a la tina, que parecía piscina pero era una simple tina; principalmente era parecida al baño de los prefectos. Abrí todas las llaves y de una sola me metí... El agua estaba exquisita... tibia... perfumada... de lo mejor... Apoye la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, y vi algo que no me hubiera gustado ver...  
  
-¡HERMIONE! ¡Pero que rayos haces aquí! -me hundí, dejando solo ver mi cabeza. Tenía un extraño aspecto de... No, no, no... le advertí que no lo hiciera, se supone que es lista y no lo hizo... En serio, estaba prohibido, ¿No lo hizo verdad?  
  
-Draco... -susurro  
  
-No te tomaste lo que te prohibí y repetí tantas veces que no te tomaras, ¿verdad? -sonrió coquetamente, comenzaba a asustarme- ¡Hermione te lo dije, y te lo repetí tantas veces! ¡Cómo no se grabo en tu gran cabeza! De que me sirve regañarla ahora si no piensa en nada...  
  
-Mira lo que tengo aquí... aun queda algo, ¿lo quieres? -volvió a susurrar, mientras se acercaba a mí, con la botellita  
  
-No, quédate ahí... ahí... dije que ahí... Hermione, ahí... -no fue la mejor manera de decirle: ¡Quédate quieta! Pero que más podía hacer...  
  
Bien, el baño era amplio, sí... y a ella no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que meterse junto conmigo. A lo único que atine ha hacer, fue a tomar la toalla que estaba a mi lado, y envolvérmela lo más rápido que pude en la cintura... y lo peor era que la toalla se levantaba con el agua, ¿Qué gracioso, no? Tengo una muy simpática anécdota que contarle a mis hijos, y los próximos hijos de Hermione si no hago algo pronto...  
  
-Hermione, ¿sabes lo que te tomaste? -ella negó. Claro que iba a saber ahora, y quizás ni entendía lo que le contaba- te tomaste un estimulante... un no sé que muggle que ocupan las parejas, ya sabes, en las noches... -es difícil hablar de eso con una chica, y mucho más difícil si esa chica se tomo lo que le tenía estrictamente ¡prohibido!  
  
Mí madre, otra vez, había entrado a la pieza, claro que no fue a mi alcoba especialmente, sino que al baño... ¿Qué hacía con Hermione? Tuve la gran idea de hundirla. ERROR: nunca hundas a una mujer que ha tomado una cosa muggle, que lo peor es que esa cosa era un estimulante...  
  
-¡Mamá! -sentí que la toalla se levantaba más que antes, así que me hundí. Era Hermione, era de esperarse... le agarré las manos para que me dejara en paz, vaya la chica complicada- ¡Ah! ¡Madre! Y... ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Te traje toallas limpias... -dijo ella. ¿Por qué mamá tenía que ser tan inoportuna? Hermione comenzó a hacerme cosquillas bajo el agua- ¿Te sientes bien, hijo? Te veo un poco extraño, en estas ultimas 3 a 4 horas... - me hundí. Hermione realmente intentaba decirme que le faltaba el aire, así que tuve que darle respiración...  
  
-¡Ahhh!... Creo que el agua esta muy caliente... -¿o lo caliente era otra cosa?- no te preocupes mamá, es... solo que estoy algo nervioso, con lo de mi padre, ya sabes...  
  
-Sí, bueno hijo... que disfrutes tu baño... -y salió. Hermione salto también del agua  
  
-¿Qué hago yo aquí? -Reclamó ella. Jadeaba de todo el rato que permaneció bajo el agua. Salió rápidamente de la tina; yo también salí, claro con la susodicha toalla, mojando todo el suelo  
  
-¡Vístete! -dijo ella, lanzándome una toalla seca  
  
-Te prohibí acercarte a esa botella... -regañe- pero me hiciste caso... no, que caso me vas ha hacer, si soy Draco, ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que era realmente?  
  
-Un afrodisíaco... -dijo  
  
-Sí, exacto un... ¿Un qué?  
  
-Nada... -yo sabía que era algo por el estilo, pero jamás supe el nombre. ¡Pansy es una pervertida obsesionada!  
  
-Sí, lo que sea... date vuelta mientras yo me visto... -y eso hice. Es bastante incomodo vestirse delante de una chica, lo admito- bien, ya esta... Date la vuelta  
  
-Lo siento, no sé ni donde esta la capa... ni tampoco si alguien me vio...  
  
-Esperemos que nadie lo haya hecho... Pero... ¡Como rayos te tomaste esa estúpida cosa! ¡Se supone que no debías!  
  
-Es... solo que... Tu siempre mientes Malfoy, así que, nunca pensé que digieras realmente la verdad... y, tenía curiosidad... -el día en que Hermione me diga por que tomó esa cosa muggle, yo estaré muerto y muy bien enterrado, para que luego los gusanos se coman mi carne....  
  
-Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... -mi paciencia se agota- muy bien, saldrás conmigo... de aquí... e iremos a mi habitación...  
  
Las cosas eran bien complicadas sin la capa; Hermione no se podía meter en un bolsillo y llevarla de un lado a otro... aunque me gustaría encerrarla en una caja para que aprenda a ser obediente con las cosas que digo  
  
-Mira Hermione... Por ahí -dije apuntando una pared- bien escucha... la próxima vez que te diga: "No te acerques, no tomes o simplemente no hagas eso" es para que me hagas caso.. bien... cuidado...  
  
-Sí, Malfoy... ya entendí...  
  
Vigile que nadie estuviera cerca de mi habitación. No había nadie en la puerta ni cerca de ella, así que llame a Hermione para que entrara de una vez y todo terminara, por lo menos por ese día  
  
-Bien, estamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación.. no hay nada que nos vigile.. así que entras y te escondes rápidamente... entendido... 1, 2, 3...  
  
Abrí la puerta y empuje a Hermione dentro de ella, luego entre yo y la cerré todo aprisa. Hermione se apoyo en mis hombros y nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos... hasta que cierta voz chillona llamo nuestras atenciones  
  
-¡DRACO! -genial, era Pansy, ¿Qué se supone que hacia en mi casa?  
  
-¡Pansy! ¡Este... veras...! -que le decía: "veras Pansy, la traje para torturarla por ser sangre sucia... y ¿que tal si me ayudas?" No claro que no... aunque  
  
-Veras Pansy... es que.. como es sangre-sucia, la traje para torturarla y ganar dinero con ella, que te parece la idea?  
  
-¿En serio, Draco? ¡Es excelente! -idiota... como pude olvidar esa característica tan grande de Pansy  
  
-Sí, este... -le di un golpe a Hermione, suave claro, para que no se viera tan obvio  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Oye que te pasa! -me devolvió el golpe, la muy inteligente... la quede mirando- digo.. ¡No me tortures Draco, por favor no lo hagas!  
  
-Sí, así esta mejor... -murmuré- bien, y ¿tu que rayos haces aquí?  
  
-Yo vine por que mi madre necesitaba hablar con tu padre... -pestaño reiteradas veces. Pansy realmente asusta  
  
-Ajá... bien, sal de mi cuarto y anda con tu madre, Pansy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas con Granger... -Hermione me miró de una forma muy simpática, como si le fuera a hacer algo... ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan mal pensadas? (N. A.: y quien no sería con este otro en la pieza también, no?)  
  
Parkinson salió de mi cuarto algo apenada; Aunque fuera la ultima mujer del mundo no me acercaría a ella, incluso si mi vida dependiera de eso... Hermione se acomodo en la cama, y yo me dispuse a planear como ayudarla  
  
-No te pongas tan cómoda, Hermione... -me dieron unas ganas de decirle: "aun tengo de esa cosa que Pansy quiso darme... ya sabes, la que te tomaste... " pero me arrepentí. No soy tan malo si me conocen bien.  
  
-Por que... ahora no hay nada que hacer...  
  
-Escucha Hermione, 1° a la media noche, saldremos a buscar la capa, todos se van a dormir a esa hora, y el único que queda despierto es el imbécil del celador, así que saldremos a esa hora... 2° necesitaras ropa y no se de donde rayos conseguirte, tendremos que salir al Callejón Diagon... así que ve preparándote y 3° se esta haciendo de noche, y Pansy se irá pronto. Tengo que alimentarte, y buscar un lugar donde puedas dormir... No se por que me das la impresión de haberte encontrado en la calle, en vez de estar ayudándote en salvar tu vida...  
  
Creo que no fue un buen comentario por que un gran cojín me llego en todo lo que se puede llamar cara. Nos quedamos conversando, o conociéndonos de a poco con ella, y no fue tan traumante como pensé... que podría llegar a ser.  
  
-Potter realmente es un idiota... -dije, solo por hablar  
  
-¡No insultes a mi novio! -reclamo ella  
  
-¿Tu novio? ¿ Que no habían terminado de una vez?  
  
-Pues... es que... es muy celoso, sabes... y...  
  
-Bah, de seguro y ni siquiera sabe besar... -que cosas estoy hablando con Hermione, no soy así... estar con mujeres me afecta un poco  
  
-Claro que sabe, y supongo que mucho mejor que tu  
  
-Eso no lo sabes...  
  
-Me lo puedo imaginar... No debes saber ni lo que es un besó, por lo demás  
  
-Ahh... ¿no? ¿Quieres probar, acaso? -sonreí maliciosamente- dime ¿realmente quieres probar?  
  
-Muy bien, haber si te atreves... -me levante de donde estaba, y me acerque a ella. Más bien, me senté a su lado, la miré a los ojos por un rato.. y lentamente me fui acercando a ella (N. A.: no se por que pero esto se me hace conocido de algún lado... ¬¬ me recuerda a cierta ocasión.. espera, no voy a contar eso!!) Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro. Estando a dos milímetros de sus labios, a solo dos milímetros, ¿que tanto puede ser eso? Nada... Tenía que abrirse la puerta... Mostrando a cualquier persona lo que se supone que iba a hacer... besar a Hermione...  
Vaya, 16 cap, y yo que queria terminar luego esta cosa... bueno, no les aseguro nada con lo de "pronto pondre otro cap mas" por que de seguro no voy a poder, asi que ténganme paciencia, si es que aun no se les acaba :P bueno nos vemos! 


End file.
